MariChat: I Cannot Say It
by Anonzerozeroone
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Marinette/Ladybug got a scholarship to a fancy collage in London! Adrien/Chat did not know that Marinette, his best friend as Chat and friend as Adrien, will study aboard without coming back for four years until the night before aboard. He was hurt and shock, and he got worse when he knew that Ladybug had gone, too. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. WPC:350
1. Chapter 1

Four Years Ago

* * *

Marinette*

I just graduated from high school a month ago. I planned to have a one year vacation and become a full-time Ladybug, my alternate identity. However, one day my plan was ruined.

A scholarship had sent to my house with a one-round plane ticket. It promised me a five year collage (if needed) and dormitory. I had no idea when did I apply to this fancy school, but my best guess was when I won Agrest's Fashion Show Contest. Everything sounded good until the address said, 'London'.

My heart chose to go there, but my brain said to stay. I did not know what to do until Tikki advised me to see Master Fu which was what I agreed.

Master Fu said to do what my heart desired. When I was about to take my miraculous off, he stopped me. He said he would send out another miraculous, Fox Miraculous.

'This Fox Miraculous cannot purify the akuma, but it has the power to contain the collected akuma in a cage,' said Master Fu.

'So Volphina has to make a cage for each of the akuma? Where will she even keep all the cages?' I asked.

'Volphina will have to make a large cage, here. Every time she catches an akuma, she will come to me and put the akuma in the cage she made here.'

'Okay. Will everything be fine without Ladybug?'

'Yes, it will, but we still need her when ever she comes back.'

'Thank you, Master Fu!' I said, running excitedly out the door.

'Have fun staying in London, Ladybug,' Master Fu said, looking at how lively the girl become.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette*

I was walking down the street, and I had that feeling when someone wanted to talk to their own Kawami. I knew that nobody other than me can see or hear her, so I acted like I had a phone call and waited for Tikki to fly next to my ear to talk to me.

'Tikki! I'm sooooo happy! Can you believe it! I'm going to London in a week!' I exclaimed, holding my phone.

'How are you going to tell your friends?' Tikki asked, resting her hands on the waist.

'I don't know.'

'Especially, Chat. Both your real and alternate ego.'

'I'll tell him, tonight.'

'Marinette, I know you are super excited about all those free things, but your friends.'

'Tikki, I know you are very concern about my relationship with my friends. I know that they will be mad a bit, or lot, but true friends never part for long. We can still chat and video call each other. It's not like London doesn't have internet.'

'Alright. I should not be that worried. I must have over reacted.'

'It's fine. I know the only friend you've got is Chat Noir's kawami. Um, Plagg? It might be harder to communicate with such a distance. I'll find a way for you to talk to him. I know he is important to you as Chat is to me.'

'Thank you, Marinette, for understanding.'

'You're welcome.'

We ended our conversation when we were in front of my parents' bakery. I busted the door, entering, so that I could give them an epic hug.

'Ma! Pa! I'm going to London for sure!' I exclaimed, running to them and gave them the epic hug. 'I'm going to miss you guys.'

'We'll miss you, too, dough-ter,' said Father, Tom.

'Yes, we will,' said Mother, Sabine


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette*

Once we had dinner, I went patroling. I told Chat that I will be gone for four to five years, and everything will be fine like what Master Fu said. Chat was not normal that night. He did not spill even a pun during the whole patrol. After patrolling for an hour, Volphina showed up. She pretty much knew what she had to do, but I told her the story again just in case. At the end of patrol, I told them that I would not be patrolling, but I would join them if there was any akumatized villians.

* * *

Six days before boarding

Mom brought me two large pink suitcase and a small pink carry-on case. To be honest, I love it. We went out shopping for clothes and things I needed to use daily. Mom also opened a bank account for me to use there. When I got home, I took one relaxing bath until Alya called. I stood up to get the phone which is two steps away and get back in to the tub.

'Hey, Mari! How are ya?'

'I'm fine, thanks for asking. I am also a bit busy lately.'

'What are you up to?'

'Listen to me carefully, okay?'

'Yup, listening.'

'And promise me that you won't get mad because I don't have time to deal with it. It's a friend now, or friend later and we could only get one or two days to talk.'

'Promised.'

'I'm going to study in London for four or five years.'

'Oh my god! My gurl is going aboard! I'm so happy for you! Scholarship, yes?'

'Scholarship, yes, with free plane tickets and dormitory.'

'Oh my god! I can't believe it. That's awesome! When are you boarding?'

'In six days.'

'...'

'Hello? Alya? Are you still there? You promised you won't be mad.'

'Fine. I'm not mad. See you the first thing, tomorrow.'

A mountain was lifted from my chest when I knew she was not mad at me. I got out of the tub and wrapped myself with a towel. The towel was a bit too small and a bit revealing. I guess I took the wrong one, but it was fine. I was in my own house, and no one would actually pay attention to see me like this.

'Crash!'


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien*

Last night, I could not sleep at all. I was shocked and halfly hurted to know that I would not be seeing my one true love for at least four years. The emotional pain was still bareble because I was sure that Marinette would still be here to talk to me when ever I stopped by. I was not able to sleep until five in the morning; fortunately however, there was no more high school things to do since it was Summer vacation after graduation.

Tonight, I finished patrol early with Volphina, so I dropped by at Marinette's bakery. I landed next to to her transom window and took a glance inside her room. This might sound like an excuse, but I was just trying to see if there was Marinette fully-clothed inside the house, not her almost naked! To my surprise, my right foot slipped, and I fell over making a loud 'Crash!'

'Holy shit!' I heard Marinette, exclaiming from inside, then her mom asking if she was alright. For cat's sake, I was so screwed.

I stood up again. This time, I covered my eyes with my left hand and knocked the window with my right.

'Purr-incess? Are you there?' I asked.

'Chat? Obviously, you knew I'm in here,' she said with a sigh. She opened the window and let me in. I got in and closed the window with my only free hand.

'Erm. Are you done? May I uncover my eyes?'

'Nope and no. Stand there and face the window.'

'Okay. Anything else?'

'You may uncover your eyes, but no peeking.'

'As you wish, Princess,' I said and uncovered my eyes.

The first thing I saw, uncovering my eyes, was the reflection of her on the window about to dress up. This is the second time of the day I regretted opening my eyes.

'Damnit, Chat! Stop staring! Look down!' I mumbled to myself.

'What did you say, Chaton?' Mari asked.

'Nothing, Purr-incess. Are you done?'

'Yes. You can turn around, now.'

I turned and walked toward her, making sure I was not hard.

'Chat? Are you alright?'

What?! I thought I was not. I quickly looked down and right up again. Phew, I was not.

'Your face is very red, Chat. Are you sure you're not sick?'

'Yeah, I'm feline paw-some.'

'Really?' Mari said, walking toward me. She stopped one step apart from me and tip-toed to put a hand on my forehead. 'Hmm, you don't seem to have any fever,' she said, feeling her hand.

'Thank you, Princess,' I said, looking down to her. It made me think about the past. We used to be almost the same height when we first meet, but, now, I was almost two heads taller than her. I guessed puberty had done its job.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette*

'So why are you here?' I asked, walking back to my seat.

'I want to talk,' he said. He sounded down, and I believed it was because of Ladybug.

'How 'bout this. Wait here for a second, and I'll bring you cookies and hot chocolate.'

'Yes, please. Thank you, Marinette.'

I sneaked downstairs and got two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. I put them on a tray and brought them upstairs. I noticed how much I had changed through out the years being Ladybug. I could walk around the house the whole night without making a noise to wake my parents up. My balancing got better and I was a lot healthier. I got into my room, expecting Chat to know because of the enchanted ear sensitivity.

He opened the trap door for me as I climbed up the stairs.

'Thank you,' I said.

'You're welcome,' he said with a small smile, not his signature one.

'Here is your's,' I said passing him his cup. 'So what is it?'

'It's about Ladybug. She won't be with us for several years.'

'Oh I see. No wonder why there's another hero in the city.'

Chat told me the story he carefully censored. That was when I understanded that I really did hurt him as Ladybug. He looked depressed enough that I was not dare to tell him that Marinette was going to leave with in the week, too. Therefore, I invited him to drop by my house again the next day when he was better.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette*

Five days before boarding

Alya came to see me with the new soup her chef mother made. It was delicious that I wanted more. Mom then said I had to be at the Embassy of United Kingdom to get my passport a Visa. Alya was not supposed to join me, but she insisted. We went to the Embassy together, and they said they would return my passport in three days through mail.

Later that day, Alya decided to stay overnight. Therefore, Chat could not be here tonight. Coincidentally, Volphina was not on patrol and Chat had to patrol longer. Chat dropped by my house at the right time when Alya was in the restroom. I told him that I could not talk to him tonight because Alya is staying over. He nodded, understanding, and I waved good-bye.

* * *

Four days before boarding

Alya went back home in the morning and came back again with another overnight. I had to postphone Chat's meeeting again. I wished he did not minded.

I went the shopping mall and bought a bit more things with Alya. We came home two hours later and started packing my suitcases. I left my packed suitcases under the desks below my bed.

We had a short shower that night because we planned to make sleep over tent. I took one first and Alya next. Chat dropped by again when Alya was in the shower. I felt like I could give him a medal for being the 'Best Timer I Have Ever Seen'. He told me that he was patrolling alone again tonight and would be dropping by late.

'Take your time, Chat. Alya won't go anywhere soon. We might need to postpone it,' I told him.

'As you said, Purr-incess. I be here tomorrow night,' he replied.

'Good night, Chaton,' I said, waving at him.

'Have a nice cat dreams, Princess,' he said, smiling his signature smile before jumping away.

If my senses were right, I felt that he was feeling better.

* * *

Three days before boarding

Alya said she ditched evening lessons twice already, and she had to make it up.

I'm meeting Chat tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien*

Father had assigned me to more photo shoots that ever. Volphina had family affairs for two days in a row. Marinette was busy with Alya's accompany. What worse can happen? By the way, Life, I was not daring you.

Hmm. Would Alya be at her house again tonight? I hoped she would not be with Marinette. Right now, Princess was the only one I could actually talk to.

I could not wait for the sun to set.

When I finished my photo shoot, my body guard brought me to the Agrest mansion.

'Plagg, let's go,' I pouted as Plagg devour the whole wheel of cheese.

'Fine. But before that. I'll show you how the Great Kawami of Calamity devour the last piece of Camembert!' Plagg exclaimed, dramatically.

'Plagg! It's now, or never.'

'Fine. It's in my mouch,' he said with his mouth full.'

'Claws out!'

I quickly jump from roof top to another to the meeting place. Volphina was already standing by when I got there.

'Good evening, Volphina!'

'Hi, Chat!' Volphina answered. 'You see, because I ditched patrolling for two days in a row, I would feel better if you take the rest of the day resting.'

'It was not a problem, and thank you. I actually have something to do.'

'You're welcome. See you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow.'

Yeah! I was so excited to see Marinette. I could taste the cookies at the tip of my tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette*

It was about four P.M. Chat could be here in two hours, or less.

'Tikki, do you want some cookies?' I asked her.

'No, thank you, Mari,' she answered with a smile.

'Okay, then.'

'Do you need help packing, Mari?'

'It's alright. I'll finish in no time.'

'I'm so glad I could be with you in London.'

'I'm glad that you can come with me, too. I'll miss you a lot if you didn't get to stay with me.'

'Me, too.'

'Alright! I'm done packing! Two more days to go,' I said, pushing the closed suitcase under the desk.

'You didn't tell the boys yet that you're going.'

'Nino might already know it from Alya, but...'

I was stopped by the knocking sound at the window. Chat got here early?

'Tikki, hide!' I whispered. I paced to the window and let him in.

'Good evening, Purr-incess!' Chat greeted, sprinted in and stood in front of me.

'You're early, Chat.'

'I'm so excited to see you, Mari.'

'Why are you so excited?'

'Tabby honest, I don't know. I'm just am,' said Chat, shifting his eyes around the house. 'What's that?' he asked, pointing at my pink suitcases.

'Erm. Chat, don't be mad, alright. I'm going aboard in two more days.'

'You're going, too?' he said with his voice a bit shaking.

'I'll come back, Chat,' I comforted him. I gave him a tight hug that he hugged back for a minute and questioned, 'Do you want to play board games? Alya brought them over when she was here for sleepover. I don't she'll mine letting Chat Noir the hero of Paris play her board game.'

We finished about three games out of ten that Alya brought, but it was already six. I knew that he needed to recharge his Kawami, but I guessed he forgot. So I tried reminded him without blowing myself up.

'Uh? Chat. This is purely out of curiosity.'

'What is it, Purr-incess?'

'What is your suit made of?'

'I'm not sure. I say a magic word and it will become my suit.'

'That's incredible. Is is more like Batman's suit that you just wear, or Ironman's suit that you have to charge it?'

'More like Ironman, I guess, 'cause I have to recharge it.'

'How long does it last?'

'About two paws and a bit... Er, Princess, how long have I been here?'

'An hour and a half.'

'Oh, shit. Thanks for asking about the suit, Princess. I'm sure you don't want to know how the cat in the bag looks like.'

'When you come back, how about a staying the night?' I asked out of nowhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette*

'When you come back, how about a staying the night?' I asked out of nowhere.

* * *

I did not realize what I said until I saw his ears turned pink. 'Crap. I'm not inviting you to do something weird, alright. Like I'm eighteen and you're some-where-teen, but wwww...we..ddd...don't...hhh...have...ttt...to do...www..wat...mmm...most teens do! Damn my shutter!'

I looked up and saw Chat staring at me holding his laughter.

'Phufft! Hahahaha! Oh my cats, Purr-incess! Iii...I...ccc...can't...sss...stop...lll...laughing!' He mocked my shutter.

'Sshhhh, Chat! My parents are down stairs!'

He was still laughing, but at a decreasing rate and softer.

I clammed down a bit and continued, 'More like playing more games, watch movies, sneak popcorn, and make tent. No more than that.'

Chat stopped laughing and looked a bit down.

'Did I say something wrong?' I asked out of concern.

'It's nothing, Princess. I've just never had a sleepover before.'

'Chat, you know what, I no longer excepting a 'No'. I'm forcing you to come back here. When you got home, take a shower, put on your PJs, transform, and come here with your laptop. I'll be here making you a domino mask when you detransform.'

'As you command, Purr-incess,' he replied with a military salute before sprinting out the window.

'Wait, Chat! You still got about twenty minutes. I need some thing from you to make the domino,' I searched for plaster gauze in my craft box and found it in no time.

'Sure.'

'Wash your face with your mask on and sit down, here.'

I rushed into the bathroom to get a bowl of water and a towel. 'Now, close your eyes.'

I dried his face with the towel, and then I apply the wet plaster gauze on the top part of his face where his mask was. I tried to get all the edge of his mask for reference. It took about fifteen minutes to dry. I took the plaster off in about two minutes, and I told him he was allowed to go.

He almost flew off the balcony because the first beep had gone. If my calculation were not wrong, he would reach his house in time without detransforming in between.

I continued finishing the domino. I cut out the accessory and filled in some holes. Meanwhile I was waiting for it to harden, I searched for black paint, thin black plastic foam, glue, and fashion tape.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien*

I gave Plagg his cheese and went into the shower. I came out and put on my blue with white stripes shirt and pant pajamas. When I was just about to transform, something felt wrong.

How did she know that I can wear anything inside, and I still can wear my uniform? Eh. Probably, a guess. I did said that it was like the Iron's suit. That billionaire could have worn anything under, and no one would have known. But really, sometimes I wished I could have more gadgets like Bat's.

'What! Why are you glaring at me?' Plagg asked.

'Nothing. Just think about comic books characters.'

'So are we really going back?'

'Heck, yeah! This is the first and might be the last school-type sleepover I'll ever get. The future won't be as different as present day. I'm sure anyone would want to spend a night with Adrien Agreste in the way I don't want them to. For goodness sake's, I don't even need to talk about the future. Right now, I can't even get into a bar with out someone trying to drug me.'

'Alright, kid. I know your life is pretty much a stress out. Let's transform, get your laptop, and go to Marinette's.'

'You're right. Plagg, Claws out!'

The night was pretty cold which was good because I did not want any sweat on my pajamas. I reached Mari's balcony in no time. I knocked at her window and she let me in.

'Here you go, Chaton,' she said, giving me the domino.

It was all black and hard on the outside. The inside had a soft foamy feeling which I guessed it was plastic foam.

'Just take the tape on the mask off. It's a fashion tape. You should be able to get it out easily,' she instructed.

'Thank you, Mari. This might be my first and only sleepover of my life,' I said, giving her a hug.

'You're welcome, Mon Chaton,' she replied, returning my hug. 'Now, get into the bathroom and put on the mask I made for you,' she continued.

'As you wish, Princess.'


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien*

I came out of the bathroom, detransformed and with a domino mask. My hair was as messy as Chat's without hair gel which I did not care to put before sleeping. I opened the trapdoor to her room and saw Mari in her usual pink pajamas waiting.

She surprised me when she suddenly said, 'Wow! I didn't expect your eyes to actually be such a beautiful green.'

'Thank you, Purr-incess,' I replied, accidentally using Adrien's smile.

'Did I say that out loud? I was going to say that the mask fits you well.'

'Yes, you did, and thank you for the mask.'

'Let's make the tent. The equipment is still here because I made it with Alya.'

Mari made most of the tent because I did not know how to. I helped out a bit when we have to spread the sheet. To be honest, it looked more like a fortress than a tent.

Mari went inside the tent and told me to pass her my laptop. She put the laptop inside and said, 'Come in, Chat. It's very comfy here.'

I got inside and sat the opposite side of her. It was warm and comfy as she said, and it was pretty big inside.

'Let's play the twenty question game before we begin the movie.'

'Sure.'

She told me to have a chracter in mind and answer the truth about the chracter. She pulled a card from the deck as asked me a question. All I had to say was yes, or no.

The chracter I chose was Chat Noir, but she guessed Adrien Agreste at the end of the game. I could not believe that me and my alternate ego was that similar. I lied that she was incorrect to prevent her from seeing all the twenty similarity.

I played the gusser the next game. At first, with fifteen questions answered, I thought the answer was Ladybug, but when the twentieth was answered I told her my final guess was her. Fortunately, I was correct.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien*

We ended the twenty question game after I answered correctly. We watched some movies on my laptop, and in between the movie Marinette sneaked popcorn, cookies, and warm chocolate in to the tent. It was a nice night not needed to stick to my diet.

We finished about two movies, and I felt pretty sleepy. I took a peek at Mari and found her sounded asleep. I turned off the laptop and put it aside. I pulled the blanket folded next to her to cover both of us because it was more than big enough for two people.

After a while, Mari was cuddling on to me.

'Princess, I thought cuddling was not on the list,' I teased.

'Shut up, Chat!' she murmured her response.

It was not long until I fell asleep.

* * *

Two days before boarding

I woke up early in the morning and found her in my arms facing the other way. I checked if my domino was still on, and it was. I noted myself to ask the brand of fashion tape she used. I was able to feel most of my body, except my right arm, Mari used as her pillow.

'Princess, wake up! We have to get going. Your parent can be waking you up any minute.'

'Mmmm?! Chat?'

'Listen, Mari. I want you to lift you head up a bit.'

'Five more min...ute...'

'No, Mari! Your parents are coming! I can hear them!' I started panicking.

'It's fine, Chaton. They won't... min...d.'

'No parents won't mind their daughter sleeping with some guy! Even if its me! Mari! You gotta get up! Your mom is telling your dad that she is coming up to wake you up.'

'Oh my god! Mom is coming up, and you're still here!' She exclaimed and sat up straight fully awake. My arm was release, but it was still numb.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette*

'Thanks, God. You're finally awake,' said Chat, next to me holding his right arm like he was numb, or something.

'Quick, Chat! The window! Hide next to the window!' I shout-whispered him and pushed him toward the window.

As he did what I said, I quickly destroyed one side of the tent and swang up to my bed with Ladybug's muscles' memory. In the matter of second, my Mom knocked the trapdoor and busted in.

She looked around the room and, then, called me. I asked for five minutes like usual, so she did not find me abnormal. She told me that the bakery needed help, and she wanted me to get shower and get downstairs. I did what she commanded sleepingly, so she did notice that I was wide awake a minute ago.

'Take your clothes, too,' Mom demanded.

'Yesh, ma'am,' I said under my yawn.

'Just go help your Father right after you're done, okay?'

'Okay.'

I opened the trapdoor and paced to the bathroom. Mom did not follow me, but stayed upstairs. She even locked the trapdoor!

Did she know Chat was there?!

It could not be happening. I was sure that she did not see him. Oh my god!

'Think, Marinette,' I mumbled to myself. What could I do right now?


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien*

Phew. That was close.

I heard Mari walked downstairs, but I did not hear her mother following her. A moment later, I heard the trap door locked. I was not sure what happened, so I had a peek. Mrs. Cheng was still in the room.

'Adrien, come out,' Mrs. Cheng said calmly.

I stood still, believing that she was just guessing.

'I know, you're next to the window. Your blond hair is showing and also your shirt-tail,' she continued.

Tail?! I don't even have one right, now.

'Adrien, how many blond boy does my daughter know? I don't want to count to three, okay?!' Mrs. Cheng started raising her voice.

Argh. Alright. I poked my face to the window with my best kitten eyes.

'Chat?' Mrs. Cheng questioned.

Ah, right. I still have my domino on. I walked inside, taking off my domino. 'Mrs. Cheng , 'Adrien' is fine.'

'Adrien? You're him?' she asked out of surprise.

'Yes,' I answered, surrendering.

'Does she know?' Mrs. Cheng said very calmly.

'No, and I would like to keep it a secret.'

'Why, Adrien? Why are you here as Chat?'

'It's complicated, Mrs. Cheng.'

'What is more complicate than having a masked superhero sleeping with my daughter?!'

I pissed Mrs. Cheng off. 'I apologize, Mrs. Cheng, and I swear I didn't do anything inappropriate.' I knew that the feeling I felt was the same as when I know my mother left me and when Ladybug was leaving. Rejected.

'Apology, excepted. I always look at you like my own son since the first time I saw you without knowing your name,' Mrs. Cheng said, hugging me, 'but approaching my daughter with your alternate ego is another thing.'

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Cheng. This won't happen again.'

'Don't promise me something you cannot do, Adrien. Tell me what happened yesterday, and I'll forgive you. By the way, drop the Mrs. Cheng and call me Sabine...nah just call me Mom.'

'You see, Mrs. Che... Sabi... Mom, I dropped by at Mari's for cookies and hot chocolate frequently because my diet did not include my evening patrols. They are the best thing I ever had. After awhile, I got to know Mari better than ever I did as Adrien. You knew that she barely talks to me at school, right?'

'Yes,' she answered.

'Soon after, she became my best friend as Chat because I could talk about almost everything that Adrien cannot with her. Last night, we were playing board games that Alya brought, but we did not get to finish it yet because I had to go and recharge my suit. She asked me if I wanted to sleepover which we promised we won't go further than cuddles, and we didn't break it. I told her that I've never had any sleepover before, and her invitation became a command after she knew it.'

'You've never had any sleepover? Like the friendly type thing?'

'No, Mom. This is the first time.'


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien*

My tongue felt weird every time I said, 'Mom'. I felt like that word was not meant for me since the day Mother had gone. However, I also felt grateful, being able to say it at least once again.

To be honest, I was surprised when she gave me the hug. After Mother left, no one really hugged me as Adrien. Mostly, I got my hugs from Mari as Chat, but other than that, none. Father was more of a no hug person, and I was not really that close to anyone to get hugs. Well, there was still one hugger that I appreciated no hugging, Chloe.

After I answered her that I had never had a sleepover before, she told me that I didn't need to continue the story. She said that I had proved her enough. She did not tell me to leave but instead told me to stay.

Meanwhile I was waiting for something to happen, I called Plagg. He came out of his hide spot with a huge grumpy face.

'What's up? Are we going, now? Where's my Camembert?' He mumbled his way to me.

'Nothing, actually. We have to get going, soon, because of my morning photo shoot, but Mari's Mom told me to stay. And, Plagg, I'm sincerely apologize for forgetting your breakfast.'

'No, Camembert?! Seriously, kid? How long have we been together? You knew that Camembert is on the 'Do Not Forget' list, and you still did,' he said, ending with a tragic sigh. 'By the way, your domino is off.'

'Right, thanks.'

I quickly put my mask back on just before Marinette tried to open the trapdoor.

'Plagg, not get back to your spot,' I whispered.

'No. not until you get me cheese!' Plague talked back.

'Fine.'

'Er, Chat. A little help here,' said Marinette,

'Coming, Princess.'

I dashed to the trapdoor and let her in. Plagg was still flying next to me, but I expected her not to see him.


	16. Chapter 16

*Marinette

Chat opened the trapdoor for me because my hands were full. I did not know what happened when I took a shower and helped Dad out, but after the selling climax, Mom told me to take a rest and gave me a plate of cookies and two cups of hot chocolate. My prediction was: Mom found out that Chat was there, they talked, and Mom let it slide this time.

I looked at him, above the trapdoor, with his Kawami who I should not be able to see, flying next to him. This was the first time I saw Plagg. He looked like Tikki, but all black with green eyes. I acted like I did not see Plagg, or heard him wining for Camembert.

'Here, Chat,' I said handing him a cup.

'Thank you, Princess.'

'Don't thank me, thank Mom.'

'Oh, I'll remember to tell her.'

'What did you say to my Mom?'

'The truth.'

'All of it?'

'Yeah, until the part that you forced me to sleepover because it would be my first time.'

'Oh.'

I still heard Plagg dramatically act like dying without his breakfast. I could not believed that Chat had to keep up with such a personality. He was just like the opposite of the kind and helpful Tikki.

'Chat, do you need something else?' I asked, feeling bad for Chat who had to keep up with his Kawami without showing his Kawami's existence.

'Camembert would be nice, Purr-incess,' he said with a dorky smile.

'A piece or two, or the whole wheel?'

Plagg was cheering for the whole wheel, but Chat said, 'Two pieces should be enough. Thank you.'

The little cat-like figure acted like he was falling apart and about to die, but Chat did not change his mind.

'Sure. I'll go grab it,' I said when he was certain with his answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette*

I sneaked two pieces of Camembert form the fridge. Upon the time, I wished not seeing any of my parents. My wish was successfully succeeded.

'There's your Camembert,' I said, releasing my fist.

'Thank you.'

Then, suddenly, the Kawami flew at light-speed to me and gulped the quart of Camembert all at once. I acted like I did not see the Kawami and acted surprised as if it had just vanish before my eyes.

'How did you do that?! It was there and now it's gone!'

'Umm.. Magic! It's magic!' Chat said, trying to blend the situation in.

'Can you teach me that trick?' I asked; even though, I knew he could not.

'No, Purr-incess. A magi-cat never reveals his tricks.'

'Fine,' I pouted, knowing that that was enough for the act. He would not notice that I knew it was Plagg.

Chat checked out the time at the clock on the wall behind me. 'Purr-incess, last night was the most paw-cious memory of a friend I had ever had. Thank you, but I think it's time for me to leave.'

He said "Claws out," and the suit was on.

'You're welcome anytime, Chat, and you know it. Also, you're puns are tear-able,' I said with a dead face, trying not to laugh at how good it was.

'Oh my Cat, you made a pun; even though it's not a cat pun. You made a pun, Mari! Mari, this is the best paw-chievement I've ever done.'

'Don't get too overreact and get back to your own den.'

'See you soon, Purr-incess!' he said, leaping out the window.

'See you soon, Chat!' I replied.

The day was fine, but I felt like I forgot something.


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette*

It was before dinner when Alya dropped by the bakery with Nino. My parents invited them to dinner, so they were now watching Netflix with my after dinner.

I told Nino that I be studying aboard for the next four years and other fun stuff, except about Chat. He congratulated me for the achievement and bitted me farewell after the movie.

Before Alya could say bye to me, she said that Nino and her would be at the airport with me before I board the plane.

'Sure,' I said to them in front of the door way.

'What time will you be there?' Nino asked.

'Umm, about eleven in the morning I guess 'cause my flight is at one in the afternoon.'

'Okay, we'll meet you at the airport then,' said Alya with Nino nodding.

'Bye,' said Alya first, then Nino.

'Bye,' I replied.

I still felt like I forgot something at the end of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien*

One day before boarding

I had some modeling to do at a mall and accidentally met with Nino. He was at a gift shop for women and looked lost. I paced to him quietly, just to scare him afterward.

'Hey, Nino!' I yelled not so loudly.

'Ahh! Oh my God, Adrien! You scared the shit of me!' He sorta shouted at me.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'I'm buying a gift for Marinette. She is going aboard.'

'Right. That's a good idea.'

'You knew that she was going?'

'Yeah! She told me.'

'I thought you didn't know. She didn't say anything about that.'

How could she? She told Chat. If she said so, your girlfriend would totally be mad. But she didn't tell Adrien about it. I wondered why.

'Four years is fucking long. What should I give that would stay that long and not getting outdated?' Nino wondered himself.

'Four years?'

'Yeah! She won't comeback before at least four years.'

I made a questioning face at him.

'You didn't know?'

'No. I think I should make a call,' I said, feeling my face turning pale.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien*

I left the shop to the balcony of the mall.

'Hey, Marinette!' I speak on my phone, getting more spiritless if there was any spirit left.

'Oh, hi, Adrien! How are you? We didn't talk for ages,' she said on the other end of the line. She stopped stuttering around me for sometime, but to be honest, she looked cute stuttering. Well, she still stuttered when she got embarrassed.

'I'm fine, thanks,' I said.

'You don't sound fine. Is everything, alright?'

'I think you're correct. We didn't talk for ages. How about I pick you up at the bakery and we have dinner together?'

'A date?' Mari inquired playfully.

Well, I thought my relationship with her was getting better and better. We used not to talk at all, and then we start talking with her stuttering. Now, she stopped stuttering and started joking around me.

'Yeah, a date.'

'Oh my god! Adrien Agreste is asking me on a date!' She squealed jokingly. 'That's so straight forward. I almost melted,' she continued with the act.

'So a yes?'

'Yeah, what time?' she asked with her normal voice.

'I'll be at the bakery in an hour.'

'Okay, sure. See ya!'

'Bye.'

I return to the shop and helped Nino, finding the gift. When he found a gift, I ditched him to a jewelry store.


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette*

Adrien called me almost an hour ago, asking me on a date. Most of what I said was meant for joke, but about two percent of it was what I really meant because I still had feelings for him.

I put on a red dress with black stripes that goes from top to bottom. It was knee height and with a thin red belt around my waist. I did not design this dress because I did not expect this before I go. I thought it would do the work since I did not have a lot of time left.

I left my hair down since I had no time to do it anyways. It was still the same length and style since the first year of high school.

I put on a light five minutes make up before going down stairs with a purse with Tikki and told Mom and Dad that Adrien was going to pick me up. I had no idea why, but Mom was grinning from side to side after hearing me.

Soon later, Adrien was here, right on time, with a glossy black Porsche 911 Targa 4S.

'Good morning, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng. Hi, Marinette!' Adrien said coming through the door.

He wore Agreste's brand navy blue suit with white shirt and the same collection's navy blue trousers.

'Hi, Son! Just how many time do I have to tell you to just call me Pops?'

'Until I'm married, I guess,' Adrien replied jokingly.

'Nice come back! You know that I really like this guy, right, Mari?' said my Dad.

'We both like him, darling,' said my Mom.

'Mom, Dad, he did not said who he was marring to. Let's go Adrien. I'm starving,' I said, storming out the bakery.


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien*

'As you wish, Princess,' I slipped, dashing right after her to the car.

'Wait. What did you say?'

'Nothing, Princess.' Shit, I slipped again, as I opened the car door for her.

'What was it, again?' Mari asked.

'Nothing. I said, "Nothing". Is everything okay, Marinette?'

'I was just not sure what you were saying. It might just be in my own mind.'

I stared the car and started driving.

'I heard you were going to London from Nino. How long are you going to be there?'

'Four years.'

'Wow, that's long,' I said, feeling something was cracking up inside me.

'So is this the reason you're asking me out?'

'Pretty much.' I did not know why, but what I said... sounded so sad.

'I'm sorry, Adrien.'

'What are you apologizing for? That you didn't tell me about this? Mari, I'm totally fine. Believe me.'

'Adrien, pull over,' she said, looking at me so seriously.

'Why? I there something you need?'

'Adrien, pull over. Now,' she commanded.

'Okay. Did I make you mad?'

'No,' she said as she climb the seat to mine. My legs were between her legs as she was on her knee. She lifted my face to her and stared directly into my eyes.

'Adrien, you're crying,' she continued.

'Crying?!'

'Look there're tears rolling on your cheek.'

I put my hand on my face feeling the hot droplet of water that rolled down my eyes. 'There might be dust in my eyes. No wondered why it stings,' I said, feeling more drops that were rolling down my eyes.

Mari wrapped her arms around my neck, and whispered, 'Everything will be fine, Adrien. Everything will be fine. I'll be back.'


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette*

He returned my hug with a tight one. He sure had a grip there. I stood still for almost five minutes until he calmed down and released the comfort.

'Better?' I asked, sitting on his lap.

'Thank you. It's a lot better,' he said, getting rid of the tears. 'We should get going.'

'Okay,' I said climbing out of his seat to mine.

He drove silently to the hotel he booked for our dinner. He let the doorman park the car for him, and he brought me to the restaurant. He ordered somethings and said that I would really like it.

I predicted that this reminded him about his mother. She left without saying a word according to him, and I almost did it to him again. Guilt took over me when I realized what I had done, making me not dared to say a word to him.

We finished the meal silently and waited for the doorman to bring us the car. We got into the car. He started speaking again when we were almost at my parent's house.

'So what time are you going tomorrow?'

'I'll be at the airport about eleven in the morning. Nino and Alya will also be there.'

'I'll be there, too, then.'

'Sure.'

'You know what, this date sucks. Let's do it again when you come back,' he said when he parked the car in front of the bakery.

'Of course! I understand that a lot of things happened, today, and you might need a lot of rest. See you tomorrow at the airport.'

'See you tomorrow,' he replied.

It was a long night, so I took a long warm bath, relaxing both my brain and muscles. I came out of the bathroom and to my own room, preparing to sleep.

I was already on my bed with my favorite pink pajamas on when I heard a knock from the window.


	24. Chapter 24

Marinette*

'What's it, Chat?' I mumbled, knowing he could hear me.

I heard him letting himself in and untransformed. He climbed up my bed and let himself slide in, laying behind me.

He had never done this before. The feeling of his appearance this time too was different. I could felt the vibe of attention needed from him.

'What's it, Chat?' I asked again.

'You didn't tell me that you'll be gone for four years, too,' he said, cuddling me.

I finally know what it was that I felt like forgetting something. I forgot to tell Chat how long I would be gone because of Ladybug.

'I didn't want you to concern for me when you've already needed to concern about Ladybug. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. Princess, I got something for you,' he said. The light from outside reflected the thing in front of me. It was a silver necklace with the letter "M" and "A" in the loop.

'Thanks, Chat.'

'I'll put it on for you,' he said as I turned around.

The light was not much, but I believed that he had his domino on. The necklace was long enough to go through from my head to my neck, so he did not unhook it.

'Princess, can I stay with you?'

'Sure, if only cuddles fine for you.'

'It's more than fine, Princess.'

I fell asleep soon after from the cozy warmth.

* * *

The boarding day

Chat left before my Mom woke me up. Last night was like a dream to me, like nothing had happened. The only evidence left was the necklace he gave me, and I still did not understand the meaning of the letters.


	25. Chapter 25

Marinette*

At the airport, Alya and I cried. Adrien calmed me down like how I did to him, yesterday, while my parents were checking the bags in for me.

I felt bad leaving home, felt worse leaving my friends, and even worse leaving my parents. I encouraged myself, 'Four years. I'll finish collage in four years no matter what.'

* * *

Ten hours later

I checked into my dorm. It was a quadruple room which means I would be meeting three more people, but no one was there because I was one day early.

The living room was tidy and neat. Every room had the same amount of space and same amount of window. There were also personal wifi which was the best thing from what I saw in the Facebook review page.

When I connected to the wifi, a Skype notification pops up. "You had a new friend," it read. I clicked into it and found the ID named Chat Noir with the mask I made on a white background as profile picture.

I quickly clicked accept, wishing that it was him.

'Surprise, Princess!' Chat sent me a message.

'Chat?' I replied.

'Yes?'

'How did you get my ID?'

'From various ways.'

'I see. Since I can't get the truth out of you, then I won't ask for it. It's nice to talk to you again.'

* * *

Present day - Four years later

I told my parent the my flight home was on the 30th night, but it turned out to be 27th early in the morning. Additionally, I was very busy with the projects about to due, I forgot to tell them about my arrival.

Two the nights before departure, I decided to surprise them with my early arrival and make Chat pick me up.

'Chaaaat!' I sent him the message.

'What's it, Princess?' Chat replied almost immediately.

'I want to surprise my parent with my new arrival date by being in front of their house.'

'That's sound good. Do you want me to pick you up?'

'OMG! You've read my mind, Chat!'

'When will you be here?'

'About ten o'clock, if there's no delays, on this 27th.'

'Sure, then I'll be waiting for you at the meeting point.'

'Thanks, Chat! You're the best!'

'You're welcome, Princess.'

I did not know why, but suddenly I felt that he played most part of my life after my parents. It was like I would not know what would happen if I did not meet him. On the other hand, I still could not cut all my feelings with Adrien.

I let my mind drifted into deep thoughts.

'There is a feeling I cannot say.'


	26. Chapter 26

Adrien*

It was purely coincidental that I had no work at all on the 27th and just half day work on the next day. Really, I could not ask for more being a model, a CEO assistant and all those collage and extra classes I had.

Oh, right, and nightly shift patrol. Volphina was doing good at her job caging all the akumas. I just got to know from Master Fu that I could destroy them, using the second Cataclysm, but I was certain that Ladybug would not like it.

* * *

One day before arrival

I told one of my favorite caster to cast my face and make a new domino out of it. He done it very well with new design. Mari's domino was still there, just in the safe at home.

I bought a Chat Noir hoodies just in case Marinette could not see me from afar. It was black with neon green corners and a big paw print screen at the back. Now, who would not know I was Chat Noir.

The last thing was car since Lamborghini would not make a bigger trunk size. I had to borrow a roommate's car, Jacob. He was a playboy, but he was fine. Also, his car was red Honda CR-V, so it was even better because of the large trunk size. In addition, Marinette did not know this guy, so my identity would be fine. I did not really want her to know him anyways.

I was prepare to pick up Mari and keep my identity safe, but parts of me want to tell her who I am. I just want to tell her my true feelings. However, I also knew that I still had feelings for Ladybug, and I could not let Mari felt that she was a replacement who she was not.

'There is a feeling I cannot say.'


	27. Chapter 27

Marinette*

The plane landed at France International Airport successfully with no delay. After going through the immigrant, I got my baggages on the cart and ready to get out of the airport.

I wondered what Chat would wear to pick me up. As I thought of that I looked at myself. During the for years, my hair got to waist length, so I decided to let it down. I also did not make the dress I wore today because I was busy catching up all the work I had to do, so I bought a bright red 'Midi Polka Dot Prom Rockabilly Swing Vintage' from _._ I knew that it was for prom, but I just can not stop myself from buying Ladybug themed dress. I also had chunky cat-eye sunglasses just in case, and Tikki was in my Ladybug themed purse.

I took the cart to the meeting place where lots of people hold up sign. I looked for my name, but did not find one. Just then, I spotted a crowd squeaking Chat's name.

I left the cart at the lounge and return to the crowd that got even larger. I walked into the crowd with my sunglasses on and spotted Chat with his domino and hoodies on in the middle of the crowd taking pictures.

I stomped to him and shouted, 'Chat Noir, what did I say about going under the radar!'

'M'lady?' Chat puzzled, thinking that I was Ladybug.

'No, Chat. It's Marinette. Now, go on with the flow,' I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

'Now, ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I'm here for an alternate mission: to pick up Milady. As you can see, now, she's in front of me, so please excuse us,' he announced to the people and ran away form the crowd with me.

We were able to get rid of the trail, but we were still in a crowd of people walking pass us. I acted like I needed to catch my breath; even though, I did not need to because I had been working out. I just did it, so it would not look suspicious to him.

'Hey, Chat,' I said. 'How are you?' I continued.

'I'm feline paw-some, Purr-incess,' he said; even though, he did not look like it.

'Three in a row?! Wow. How did I not seeing this coming?' I acted surprise.

'Might be because we haven't seen each other face-to-face for four years. Four years, Princess, without telling me you'll be gone that long, and I had to find it out myself…. Right now, I still wondered why I didn't get akumatized,' he said deadpanned.

No pun. It must hurt him a lot. I moved closer and put my arms around his neck, hugging him.

'I'm sorry, Chaton,' I whispered to his ear. He hugged me back a bit too tight, but it was bearable.

'I missed you,' he whispered to my ear. I felt his warm breath swept away in the matter of seconds, but his warm words stayed deep within my heart.


	28. Chapter 28

Adrien*

I released my arms a little to face her and asked, 'Did you miss me, Princess?'

'Hate to admit it, but yes. I missed you more that I should,' she said, levering her arms that was still around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I was surprised with her action and stared with my green eyes. That was when I realize how much I missed her galactic blue eyes. I felt the word I wanted to say again, but I could not.

Slowly, I planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss screamed out the unofficial forbidden words we keep inside us for the sake of our friendship. However, she kissed me back, returning same passion. That was when I was sure that she felt the same way as me, and I was confident to say those forbidden words.

'I… I…'

'Don't say it,' she cut in between.

'But, Princess, I…really,' I tried again.

'Please, don't say it. It just feel wrong. You have another love of yours, and I have mine. It's just wrong,' she said, questioning herself.

We stayed in silence for a second until I was convinced that she did not want to hear it.

'As you wish. Shall we bring your bags to the car, Princess?' I said, half-disappointed.

'You have a car?' Mari questioned.

'Not mine, my favorable friend's car. I have one but the trunk size is not big enough,' I told her.

'Well, you should not bring your car to begin with. I would want to keep your identity a secret.'

Mari got her cart back from the lounge, and we start putting the suitcases in the trunk.

'So would you like to have lunch?' I asked her.

'Sure! Plane food is killing me!' She exclaimed, dramatically.

'And kid, don't forget to order Camembert. I'm starving!' Plagg whined again, and I acted like he was nothing because he was not suppose to be a thing.

'Is it fine, if I bring you to one of my villas?' I questioned her.

'Sure. I don't really want to go out like this,' she said.

'Asian or western?'

'I'm into Asian right now.'

'Sure. Thai, Vietnamese, or Chinese?

'Let's go with Chinese.'

'Okay. I know a place that had delivery,' I said as I parked to one of Agreste Villas.

'Is this it?'

'Yeah.'

'That was fast.'

'This one is the nearest one to the airport. I mostly come here when I have work aboard. It should have everything we need.'

'Wow! This is beautiful! Don't tell me that you're one of the rich kids. I really hate some of them,' she said, skipping to the door of the villa.

I walked right after her and opened the villa with my PIN number. She rushed to the bed and had one hell of a jump on it. I was too late to tell her that it's very springy, and she bounced right out of the bed, face down on the floor.

The scene was adorable, heartfelt, but most of all, funny. I tried to hold my laughter, but I could not. She was pretty mad that I laugh at her, but we got over it.

I found the menu, and we ordered the meal. It turned out that there was no more delivery, and we had to pick it up ourselves.


	29. Chapter 29

Adrien*

We decided to go out for a ride until the we had to pick the food up. We stopped at a convenient store, and I asked her if it was fine to get some beer. We went into the store together.

I got a dozen of beer and two bottles of water, while she got me two wheels of Camembert. I was still wearing Chat Noir hoodies and the domino, and she was still wearing her Ladybug dress with sunglasses when we were checking out the things at the cashier.

'Chat Noir and Ladybug?' the cashier wondered. 'Isn't it trendy today?'

'Yeah it is,' I said.

'That would be 30 dollars.'

I handed the cashier a card. When he was done with it, we picked the things up.

'Thanks,' said both of us to the cashier.

'You're welcome.'

We came out without suspicion because people thought we were cosplaying. When we got back to the car, it was time to pick up the food.

On our way to the restaurant, I noticed that Mari had headache, so I searched the front storage. Fortunately, I found a pack of Tylenol, and gave one to her and a bottle of water. She thanked me and took the pill.

At the restaurant, I dropped Mari in front of the shop and drived around the block to pick her up again when she got the food.

She put the food on the back seat and sat up front.

'Do you think it's getting hotter?' Mari inquired.

'No,' I answered.

For a while on the road, I let my mind drifted into thoughts. I remembered that sometimes Mari whispered to me like how she did today in the crowd, expecting me to heard it, and I heard her as expected. Before Plagg came into my life, I heard people like a normal person did, but after the first time I transformed into Chat Noir, no matter if I was Chat or not, I could hear people four to five times away from me than I used to. My hearing was heighten and so did my sight, smell, taste, and touch. For all those enhanced five senses, smell was the only one I wanted to ignore.

Speaking of smell, I had been sensing a woman aroused near me for sometimes.


	30. Chapter 30

Marinette*

I felt weirdly hot when outside was 16 degree Celsius. I had no idea why I felt like I wanted to get touched.

I tried to calm myself down, but half way to the villa, I started breathing heavily. I tried to calm myself down again, but this time it did not last for long.

'Purr-incess, are you alright?' Chat asked.

'I don't know, Chat. It's weirdly hot in here.'

'I apologize that what I'll say after this is a bit weird, but I've been sensing someone aroused.'

'Aroused? Why should I be?'

It made me thinking of I was actually aroused. However, if I was really aroused, what could be the reason?

I started twitching myself from side to side, feeling uncomfortably hot.

'Did you have something out of ordinary, today?' Chat puzzled after a minute of silence.

'I don't know. The only thing that I had out of ordinary is... The pill. What was in the pill?'

'It said Tylenol on the package. I'm not certainly sure right now seeing your reaction,' he replied.

'Tylenol is not red, right?'

'I don't think so, why?'

'I think something else is in the package,' I said, continuously breathing heavily. I was losing my self-control.

'I'll contact the owner of the car,' Chat said pulling over to dial the number.

After a while, the person on the other side picked up a call.

'Hey, Jay! This is the person who borrowed your car,' Chat said on the phone.


	31. Chapter 31

Adrien*

'Oh, hi, Adrien!' Jacob answered.

'Yeah! I want to know if the Tylenol in the car is Tylenol.'

'Oh, I forgot to tell you that it's Aphrodisiac for women. If you took it, it won't take effect on men.'

'Aphrodisiac! Why do you have such a thing in your car?!'

'You see,...'

'Alright, thanks for answering. I have things to get done, now,' I cut in before he could finish and ended the call.

'Chat, could you please turn on the AC?'

'Sure, Princess. Please hold on. We're more than half way to the villa,' I said, turing on the air conditioner and started driving to the villa as fast as I could.

About five minutes later, I was parking in front of the villa. I dashed to the passenger side and opened the door.

'Princess, I'll make you a cold bath to cool you down okay?' I said, picking her up bridal style.

I unlocked the door as fast as I could, while she was distracting me in the hard way possible to ignore: biking my neck, trying to kiss me, and licking my ear. Damn, she had done it all. I gently put her down on the bed and was about to go into the bathroom to get her real cold bath. However, just when I was taking my arms away, she pulled me down and sat on top of my abdomens.

'Crap, Princess! That's one hell of a throw.'

'Chat,' she moaned, leaning on to kiss me.

I pushed her away as fast as I possibly could. 'Nah, ah, ah, Princess. No matter how I wanted this, it's a no, Marinette. I don't not give you my consent, and I don't think you would neither, if you are fully conscious.'

She released the grip a little, and I took the chance to get away. I immediately get cold water into the tub.


	32. Chapter 32

Marinette*

The longer I waited, the more I wanted him to be with me. I took off my dress and bra, and just before I could take off my lingering, Chat wrapped me up with a towel.

He carried me bridal style again, and I tried again to pursue him to get going with me. He did not took any advantage of me at all and dumped me into the cold tub.

'Oh my god, Chat!' I exclaimed with huge part of my cautious back.

'I'm sorry, Princess, but I did made you better, didn't I?' he said technically.

'Apparently, you did, and I forgive you for that,' I said, knowing that he could not be heartfelt since he was the victim. 'And I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. Cool yourself off and I'll be outside with dinner waiting for you. Here is also an extra pajama for you.'

Because the water was very cold, I was in there for only about twenty minutes after Chat left. I wrapped myself with another towel because Chat dumped me with the towel on, and now it was soaked. I was mostly recovered and got all my self control back when I came out of the tub.

I put on the pajama Chat gave me on and came out the bathroom with my grumbling stomach. Chat was on the sofa watching a movie and eating his bowl of noodles. He was also in a pajama that matched with mine, but bigger.

On the sofa table, there were plastic bowls of veggie, soup, and the best of all, friend chicken bun. Chat had a can of beer in his hand and six empty cans on the floor.

'How are you feline, Princess?'

'Hungry, and cold.'

'Cold is a nice sign, Purr-incess. Here is your hot paw of noodles,' he said, handing me the paper bowl and bamboo chopstick.

'Your puns,' I said, shaking my head. I sat next to him and start finishing the noodles.

'Since you're not very well, and I'm too drunk to drive, how about staying here for the night,' he said, finishing another can and opening another one.

'I think so. Can you hand me a can of beer?'

He lended me a can, and I took it.

'Thanks.'

We finished the meal soon after, and Chat finished nine cans of beer. I was buzzy after finishing my first can, and that made me wonder how he could finish all those cans. I stood up and tried to find some aspirin because my headache was still there. I took the pill without looking the second time because I was too tired to.


	33. Chapter 33

Marinette*

I returned to the sofa and cuddled him. I was pretty sure that he was drunk right now, but I was also certain that he would not do anything to me. However, that did not mean he would not change the TV channel that I was watching into something he wanted after we finished the movie.

'Bad kitty,' I said, after he changed my channel five times.

'Purr-incess, no kitties are better me,' he said, sounding drunk.

'Change it back, Chaton! Before I get it myself!' I threatened him.

'Nope. I got the controller first. I won't give it to you,' he stubborned me.

'Fine. Prepare to give me the remote, Chat!'

'Never, Purr-incess!'

He threw his arm up high and leaned to my opposite. I did the same and lean to him. I started climbing up his body to his hand. When he knew I would get it, he turned off the television and threw the controller away.

I eyed at him furiously, just to see him with his goofy smile. That was when I realized how much I missed him. How much I... loved him.

I steadily leaned on to him and brushed my lips against his. He kissed me back.

I broked the kiss, and we sat upright with me on his lap.

We stared at each other's eyes for a moment until he glanced down my lips and back up again. We started with our lips brushing each other's and let our tongue danced when our rhythm matched.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he paced to the bedroom.

Every second felt like minutes when I was in his arms. I felt save. I felt loved.


	34. Chapter 34

Adrien*

I woke up seeing Marinette sleeping in my arms. I could not remember anything at first until I had fragments of memories.

I picked her up at the airport. We bought beers and Camembert and then picked up the food at a Chinese restaurant. I gave her Tylenol that turned out to be Aphrodisiac. I put her in the cold tub later to cool her down.

We had dinner after I warm them up, and she got control of herself. What's next? Think, Adrien.

We watched a movie and then some TV shows. I had about dozen cans of beer, and we had sex...

"Holy shit!" I used my inner voice and jumped off the bed with the blanket which was another bad idea.

She was in her birth suit, and I was in mine. I quickly put on my boxer and returned her the blanket.

I glanced down her neck and found her wearing her necklace I gave her. Well, more like, Chat gave her. I was surprised that she was still wearing it, and most of all, she did not figure out who I was.

I checked out the time, and it was twelve-thirty. I had to get out of here before two to be on time at the modeling studio at two-forty-five.

I came out of the bedroom and called Jacob, if he would lend me the car for another day. He said it was fine because it was his mother's car, and she could not use it anymore because of her eye sight.

I before took a shower in the other room, and I looked at the mirror finding myself still wearing the domino. I made a quick note to self to ask what the caster made the domino from. After I got out of shower, I took a quick scan of Mari. She was not up yet, so I filled in the tub with nice warm water. As the tub was about to be full, I waked her.

'Mari, wake up. It's almost one, Princess.'

'Five more minutes...,' she replied, digging her face into the pillow.

'Mari, come on. Wake up. The bathtub is ready for you.'

'Fine!' She exclaimed and sat upright at the edge of the bed.

She took two deep breath and stood up.

'Oh my god!' She shouted before falling off her legs. Fortunately, I was next to her and was able to get her before she fell directly to the floor.

'Are you alright?' I asked on my knee next to the bed, after putting her on the edge of the bed.

'I don't think I am. My vagina hurts, and I can't feel my legs. Why am I like this?!'

I scanned the bed and found spots of blood which I did not expect to see.

I gave her a full concern look and asked, 'You're a virgin?'

'Obviously, I'm waiting for my wed...ding... Wait! I didn't mean it. I was not one. How could I possibly be one at this age?!' she lied, trying not to make me feel bad.

'Forgive me, Princess,' I said sincerely, not dared to look at her in the eyes. How did I do this to her? I should have known that there must be some effect left over, and I should not even have any type of alcohol last night. 'I'm sorry, Mari,' I apologized, before dashing out the room.

I heard her calling my name and saying that it was fine, but I still could not accept it. I paced down the kitchen trying to cool my head off and saw a foil package of Aspirin with a pill taken on the kitchen bar table.

I took the package and filled in a cup of water. I put them on a tray and leave it in front of her room.


	35. Chapter 35

Marinette*

I accidentally said it! Oh my god! My forgetful morning was always there for the worse! I remembered everything last night just before I blurted about my wedding dream out!

He did not listen to me at all! He left me on the bed with the warm bathtub in front of me!

Thank to all my training, I was able get into it. I let my body muscles relax and started getting my brain muscles to work.

Honestly, I did want to lose my virginity on my wedding day, but last night was a whole new story.

I knew it was not because of the Aphrodisiac I took, and I was sure that the Aspirin I took was not it because I found it in the first aid kit of the villa. I was the one who took advantage of Chat who was drunk!

God! I knew he would not touch me at all!

Last night was me who wanted him. It was the part of me I keep in the dark. The part of me that I never accepted until last night. The part of me that loved him all these time since the day we first meet.

I could not believe how many times I broke his heart as Ladybug and comforted him as Marinette. I was the worst villain of all time.

I was the one who had to apologize.

I stayed in the tub for about twenty minutes until my aching became bearable. Luckily, I got my clothes out from the luggage last night. I opened the door when I was done and found a tray with Aspirin I took last night and a glass of water.

I took the pill and put the tray on the kitchen table.

Chat made me scrambled eggs with toasts and left it on the dinning table. The chef himself was no where to be found.

His car was still parking in front of the villa, so I expected that he was outside cooling his head.

After a while, he sent me a skype message. 'Hey, I'm pretty late for work, now. Do you mind if I bring you with me?'

'Sure,' I replied.

'I'll wait for you at the car. You don't have to clean anything up. There'll be a maid coming soon.'

'Okay.'


	36. Chapter 36

Adrien*

I waited for her in the car. She came in and sat at the passenger side.

I was not even dare to talk to her, or even look at her. She had her wedding dreams, and I just completely destroyed it last night.

She must feel awful, right now.

Jesus, I asked her for forgiveness; even thought, I was not even in the condition for it. I was the worst of all villians I had ever meet.

'Chat,' she called me, but I did not answer.

'You are forgiven. Please don't beat yourself up for this,' she continued.

I did not reply.

How could she even forgive me?

I drove to Agreste Fashion building and stopped at the main entrance. As I came out of the car, I put on my hood and took my mask off to show them that I was Adrien Agreste. I told the doorman that there was a lady at the passenger side and asked him to park the car for me since I was running late; eventhough, I was not. I told the servicelady next to the doorman to take Mari to an available private VIP lounge and get her some Aspirin. I repeated again that she was an VIP and told them to treat her well. They both nodded understanding what I said and did the work.

I went inside the building and into the studio. I changed and got ready for the photo shoot.

After taking a shot, the photographer became outraged and said I looked like trash. I agreeded with him since I really felt like one and asked for a break.

I took the elevator to the lobby and asked the front desk which room the put Mari in. It was Lounge 2. I made my way there and put on my domino. I was in front of the room, but I could not make myself open the door.

I stood still with my hand on the door knob for almost two minutes, and my phone rang. It was from Mari. I accepted the call, but I did not say anything.

'Chat,' she said, softly. 'Open the damn door and let yourself in!' she commanded loud and clear.

She heard my phone rang. I opened the door, but I did not let myself in or lift my head to see anything.


	37. Chapter 37

Adrien*

I heard her stepping closer. She pulled me inside, pushed the door close, and slammed me against the door.

I was surprised, but I was still not brave enough to look into her eyes.

'Stop beating yourself up for this, Chat,' she whispered into my ear.

I let myself slid down against the door. I got into a long sitting position with my right knee still bending. She kneeled with her legs between my left.

She lifted my face and stared into my green eyes.

'Chat, you were always the one for me. You were always the knightly prince your princess is finding. So stop mentally beating yourself up and believe me when I say it's fine. I'm sorry that I did not let you say it before, so now I'm going to say it. I...'

'I love you, Princess,' I cut in with my more or less shaking voice.

'I love you, too, Mon Chaton,' she said, embrancing me.

I pulled her closer to me and broke down in front of her again, if as Adrien counted.

'I love you, Mari,' I repeated again, feeling like all this was a dream.

'I know,' she replied.

I embraced her tighter and whispered, 'I love you, Princess, always have and always will.'


	38. Chapter 38

Marinette*

I thought I remembered this grip from sometimes four years ago, but I still could not figure it out. I felt like it was a _deja vu_ that only fragments of the memories was still in my head.

Recall it, Marinette! You know this had happened before, but with who?

Chat released me from the hug and fixed his eyes onto mine. 'I love you, Marinette,' he repeated himself again that I wondered if I broke him.

'I know. I love you, too, Chat,' I responded him.

He pulled me into his arms again and sighed next to my ear. He sounded relieve, which I took it as a good sign. 'I love you,' he restated it in whispers again and again next to my ear.

I guessed I broke him. 'Chat, I understand every words you said. Don't you have any work to do?'

'I do, but I'm staying here until I get my four years worth of saying "I love you". You're stuck with me here, Princess,' he said, then continue repeating the sentence.

'At least do it in different language,' I dared him.

'As you wish,' he replied without a problem and started saying it in some other languages from than Europe than French, and then some Asian languages, I guessed, and then twenty more languages from what I believe African and even Latin.

He stopped at one point.

'You're done?' I questioned.

'No, Purr-incess, just trying to figure out the left over fifty languages from one-hundred-and-ninety-six countries that I am not really fluent with.'

'Take a break, Chat. At least, I need one. At least, go and finish your work. We still have all night at my house. Just come and knock at the window when ever you figured it out.'

'Anything paw you, Princess,' he said and then left with a whole lot better mood.

When he was gone, I was exhausted. How could he know all these languages? Photographic memory? Heck, I was too exhausted to think! I spread my leg on the sofa and took a little nap.


	39. Chapter 39

Adrien*

Looking back four years ago when she left, I had no idea how to cope with all the dark feelings in me. She did contact me from time to time, but it did not made me feel better. I kept up acting like I was fine and all and hope for time to do its best healing job.

Time did not heal me and even made me worse after a year. I tried to find someone to replace her. I frequently visited the night club just to stop thinking of her. They were awful plans I had that did not work out at all.

One day, I had enough with the life I had, and I started piling up work to distract me.

My life was like in a hell loop.

She came back yesterday but did not let me confess my feelings to her. Sure, I had been acting like I was fine all day long, just to get myself drunk and put the pain at the back of my head. At least, she was with me was all I thought.

Then, I did the most unforgiving thing I could ever do to her. All I could think was that this would be our last day seeing each other. I thought she would hate me for life.

When she said I was always the one for her and when I was able to say I loved her, something inside me healed.

I felt more than better, and I felt like I was living again when she said she loved me, too.

I got my photo shoot done and returned to the lounge finding Mari sleeping. This would be my only secret I kept from Mari.

'Aishiteru wa,' I uttered.

'Now, what's that language, Chat?' she asked with her eyes shut.

I took the chance to put on the mask just in time before she opened her eyes. 'Japanese, one of my fluent that I forgot about.'

'I'm not a language major, so... I think you should understand me when I say I love you.'

'Wanna go home now? Or some Aspirin? Or dinner in this lounge?'

'I want to go home. Why not have dinner at my house? I'll just make up a story. Like you found me with two big bags, so you helped, and I invited you over for dinner. Mom propably knew it was not true, but that should be good for Dad.'

'Sure, Princess.'

We went to her house and everything went as planned, including Mom knowing that it was a lie. She did not say anything at the dinner table, but I guessed she would want to talk to me later.


	40. Chapter 40

Adrien*

It was a surprise for Mrs. Cheng and Mr. Dupain when we got there.

Mrs. Cheng gave Mari a huge hug, while Mr. Dupain accidentally dropped his tray when he saw Mari coming through the door. I was unnoticed until a customer came through the door and screamed at my superhero identity.

'Oh mi god! Ain't that Chat Noir?! Mari, what's he doing here?' screamed the specific customer named Alya. 'Wait! That's not important. Most of all, my gurl is back! I missed you so much, Mari!' she said, shifting her subject and left me unnoticed again.

Not that I minded and all, but really, a superhero was standing in front of you guys. At least, ask for my signature.

Then, a second later came the person that understood me. 'Oh, Marinette! You're back! How was London? Uh, Babe, I understand that you miss your girl, but there is a big scoop next to you. He might be gone anytime,' said Nino who came in after Alya, pointing at me.

A full house, I presumed, missing only Adrien, and only God knew why.

'I'm back, and London was great!' Mari exclaimed.

'How about we all talk over dinner? It will be ready soon,' said Mom.

'That would be great, Mom, and I invited Chat Noir over dinner, too, since he helped me with the bag and all,' said Mari.

'Sure,' Mom replied.

'Thank you, Mrs. Cheng,' I said with gratitude.

'You're welcome,' Mom replied.

'What a coincidence that everyone is here today,' Mari pouted, 'I was going to individually surprise you guys, but this is fine, too.'

'I guess the only person left is Adrien,' Alya commented, 'Hon, why don't you call Adrien to get here as fast as he could while I have a short inclusive interview with the celebrity here.'

'Sure, Babe,' Nino agreed. He started calling Adrien, and my phone rang. Obviously, my phone would.


	41. Chapter 41

Adrien*

'I'm sorry, but I need to accept this call. I promised it won't take long. I'll be back,' I said to Alya and went outside.

'Hey, Nino, what is it?' I accepted the call.

'Dude! You won't believe what I'm seeing here! Come to Mari's bakery!'

'Sure, but I will be late, if it's starting soon, because I got an interview. It should end in about an hour. Is there something special?'

'There is! Come see for yourself. See you in an hour, dude!'

Nino ended the call. I still acted like the call was still going, so it did not look suspicious. I came back into the bakery and found two couches with Alya sitting on one and Nino on the opposite holding the camera.

'Do you want me in my real suit, or this would do fine?' I asked her since I was in the same hoodies I picked Mari up yesterday.

'This would do.'

The interview lasted about half an hour. When they got dinner out, I acted like I had an emergency call from my civilian identity, but Mom did not let me out until I finished my porpotion. I quickly gobble the delicious noodle, thanked her, and drove the car to the Agreste Fashion building.

As I was driving there, I told Nathalie to prepare a set of clothes and my car at the main entrance of the building. I took my mask off and stopped the SUV car behind my white Mercedes-Benz S63 AMG. I gave the doorman the key as he gave me mine.

I threw the mask to the back seat and started changing my clothes in the car. As I expected from Nathalie, she left me tux. Well, that would help me cover up with the interviewing.

When I got all change, I got my engines at full throttle and speeded to Mari's bakery. I told myself to be surprise like how I did when I saw her at the airport and do not kiss her in front of everyone. I got there perfectly on time as Adrien.


	42. Chapter 42

Adrien*

I parked my car near the bakery and ran to her house. I was there on time. Mari's Father opened the door and ushered me to the dinning room. I saw Mom smiling at me joyfully at the dinner table where everyone had just started eating. I believed she enjoyed seeing me busted out as Chat and came back as Adrien.

I gave her a "Really?" face and smiled back. I shifted my subject to Marinette and said, 'Marinette?! You're back!' in the most enthusiastic way possible as Adrien.

I gave Mari a hug.

'So would you like dinner?' Mom asked.

'Sure!' I replied. Never decline the second delicious bowl of noodle.

'Come on and sit down, Adrien. You must be tired,' said Mari, pointing at seat across her and next to Nino.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I could have picked you up,' I said as innocent as I could be.

'It fine. I got someone to pick me up,' she replied.

'Oh! That's better than you coming here yourself.'

'You won't believe me who picked her up?!' Alya squeaked across the table.

I arched my eye brown and asked, 'Who was it?'

'Chat Noir!' Alya said in excitement.

'You don't mean the person that cosplayed Chat Noir, right? You mean the real thing?'

'Yeah! You just missed him! Look at this interview I had with him,' she squealed, lending me her phone.

'Are you sure it's him? He didn't wear his suit though,' I innocently argued.

'I'm more than sure, Adrien!' Alya fan-girled hard.

'If you're sure, then he is real. Who would know them better than the reporter.'

Mom gave me my another portion.

I said, 'Thank you,' and she smiled in return. Then, she returned to her seat which was in between her daughter and her husband.

'Let's have dinner then since we're all here,' said Mr. Dupain.

'Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Cheng,' we all said in chorus.

'You're welcome,' she replied.

'This is delicious, Mrs. Cheng. Chat must have not missed it.'

'He didn't,' Mom replied.

'Good for him,' I said with my eye brown shrugged.


	43. Chapter 43

Adrien*

When we were done, Sabine and I left to put the dishes away.

'Would you like a third, Dear?' Mom asked.

'I really want more, but my dietitian would be mad if I gain weight. So unfortunately, no, Mom,' I declined her.

'I thought you forgot that because of all the Mrs. Cheng things.'

'Nope, it's still vivid in my head.'

'So does she know?'

I paused for a second and answered her question, 'Not yet.'

'So when? You knew she love both side of you, so why waited?'

'Both side of me?'

'You didn't know?'

'No, she never said it.'

'And, now, you know. Don't wait for the worse to happen, Adrien.'

'I'll keep it in mind, Mom. Thank you.'

'And, thank you, Adrien, for giving her a ride. I guess she wanted to surprise everyone, so she had to call Chat.'

'You're welcome. Also, yeah, her flight changed and she got the one earlier than the real day.'

'You must have been busy getting the mask and car ready.'

'It was not a trouble at all. I'm glad I was the one picking her up.'

Mom opened the oven, sending out the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies. 'Would you like some?' she asked, looking into my sparkling eyes.

'I would like to sneak some home, if you don't mind.'

'Sure, you can put these two trays of cookies in a jar and take them home. Just don't let your dietitian see them.'

'He should not ever see them!'

As I thought, I should have come here more often as Adrien.

It was getting dark, so Mom told us to go home. It was a nice timing since Chat Noir should be out patrolling and apologizing Volphina about yesterday's night.

I went to the meeting building to see Volphina. She was waiting for me as usual if we meet at this building.

'Oh my god! I didn't know you were a friend of Marinette! Today, I walked pass the bakery and found you!'

'How do you know about Marinette?' I questioned her.

I did not see anyone spotting us. No one even get to see my face with the domino on except... the people in the bakery.

'Really, Volphina. Don't just blurt out your secret identity in front of me,' I said figured out who she was.

'I didn't! You're the smart ass that figured it out in five seconds!'

'You're the only one with brown hair from the five of them. How could I not figure it out?!'

'Fine!' Volphina exclaimed defeat.

'So why is the reporter who is actually my partner interviewed me?' I inquired, pointing at her.

'Ya know, for my own reputation. So now that you know who I am, gimme another exclusive interview next time.'

'No wondered how you could just look over me in a few second and gave Marinette full attention.'

'Oh mi god! Oh mi god!' Volphina squealed again.

'What's it now?' I said, checking out what she saw.

It was **her**.


	44. Chapter 44

Marinette*

I was in my Ladybug suit again! Nothing changed much except my hair style that I put into a bun.

I swung one round around Paris for my own satisfaction and then searched for Volphina and Chat. They were on a building. I saw Volphina fangirling from afar and Chat staring at me blankly.

'Hey, I'm back!' I exclaimed.

'Welcome back, Ladybug!' they both exclaimed in a different tone. Volphina sounded excited, while Chat sounded like he was in deep thought.

'Is there something wrong, Chat?'

'No, nothing. I'm just thinking. I just felt that sometime things are very coincidential.'

'Is that so?'

'Yeah, but don't mind me. I must be thinking too much.'

'Let's get going then. Where are all the Akuma?'

'At Master fu's,' Volphina replied.

'Race you there!'

'Right behind you, Bug!' Volphina accepted my challenge, but I did not hear anything from Chat.

'I'll be there right after you guys,' he said and left for the walking path.

'Really? What's so much for him to think?' I questioned Volphina.

'I don't know. He was not like this before. Men are really from Mars don't they.'

'I could guess as much.'

Chat was weird again all day long, and I had no idea what he was thinking.


	45. Chapter 45

Marinette*

Volphina and I waited for Chat after we were done cleansing the Akuma, but he was not there.

I came back home, took a shower and waited, but he did not come that night.

What happened to him?

I fell asleep and woke up again at midnight with him cuddling around my waist.

'Oh goodness, Chat! What are you doing here?!' I half-shouted in shock and jumped out of my bed.

'Five more minutes, Princess,' he said with his index finger pointing up.

'Tell me what are you doing here first,' I commanded.

'Fine!' he pouted and sat with his legs crossed. He checked if his domino was still on which was and started explaining, 'Father called me in the middle of a mission that I had to start packing up and go on a business trip with him. Okay, now? Can I continue my sleep? And you could be around here, so I could cuddle you?' He flopped back on my bed.

I climbed up and laid beside him. 'How long?' I asked.

'Two months. I'm not going for four years like you. I wish I could so you could know I how I felt, but I would be dying to see you in a week. So, two months.'

'Where to?'

'Switzerland.'

'It's not that far away. Just give me a call when ever you're free.'

'Hmm,' he replied.

I slowly drifted to sleep, but just before I could, he whispered, 'Ich liebe di.'

* * *

I woke up in the morning not seeing him. I guessed he had a morning flight. Mom did not wake me up which was weird since it's a weekday.

I came downstairs and saw them having what I believed lunch, but it was already dark outside.

'Why is it so dark at noon, Mom?'

'Marinette! You're finally up! I've been trying to wake you up all day. Also, Darling, it's evening. This is dinner.'

I gave her a concern look and asked, 'Today is not April's Fools day, right? I don't think I slept that much.'


	46. Chapter 46

Marinette*

'Nope, it's not. It's September, Dear. You did sleep through breakfast and lunch.'

'Wow! This break my record of sleeping!'

'You must be very jet-lagged, Marinette,' said my Dad.

'I guessed so,' I replied.

'Dinner is ready! Would you like extras Marinette since you didn't eat at all today?' Mom asked.

'Sure! I certainly am very hungry,' I replied.

We talked more about collage, and I gave them my Fashion Design Master Degree. They asked if I wanted to work, or have sometime to myself first.

'I think I'll apply for my first year at the nearby fashion design firm. The one named Parisian at Rue Esther Cordier and Av. De Paris. I want some more experience before applying for the bigger company. You know, think small then go big.'

'That's a great idea, Mari. But isn't it pretty far away from here?' Mom asked.

'It is, so I might have to rent an apartment in between our home and the shop if I could get into it.'

'Have you send your portfolio and the application form yet?' Dad asked.

'Yeah, I did two days ago. They might as well will be replying now,' I finished the sentence, and there was a notification on my phone. I checked out what is was, and it was an E-mail from the design firm. 'Oh my god! Mom! Dad! They accepted me!'

'Congratulation Marinette!' They both exclaimed, giving me a hug.

'Should we start finding you an apartment?' Mom questioned.

'It's fine, Mom. I got it all covered. I saved quite a lot of money in London from sailing prom dresses for four years and I have a good apartment in mind.'

'Marinette, we are very proud of you,' Dad said.

'Thank you,' I said, giving them another hug.

* * *

After dinner, I called the firm, and they said that I could begin my work next Monday. I gratefully thanked them and began call the list of apartment I had in mind. All of them were in the range of Ladybug's patrol for my convenient and had backdoor balcony for various reasons.

One of the apartment on my list accepted me and said that I could starting moving in this Friday.

Everything went even better than planned! The only thing I had to do was tell my friend about my new address and Chat about how easy a thing could be!


	47. Chapter 47

Adrien*

Marinette told me about her new work as Adrien since we were in a group of four call. Later of the same night, she messaged me as Chat. Then, we had a short video call.

I put on my domino and accepted the call.

'Good evening, Princess!'

'Hi, Chat! You won't believe me what happened today!' she exclaimed as happy as her face.

'What is it, Purr-incess?'

She told me the same story she told the other, but there were details she told me that she skipped in the conversation before. For example, the balcony, she did not mention it at all when she talked to Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She repeated her address and assured me that there would still be cookies when ever I dropped by.

'Just say you want me to visit you, Purr-incess,' I teased.

'If you don't get what I meant, then don't come at all you sly cat!'

'Paw-lease, Purr-incess! Just say it! I'm waiting.'

'This will be the only time I say it. Dropbymyroomsomedayokay,Chat?' Mari rumbled through the sentence, but I could hear just fine.

I acted like I didn't hear anything and said, 'Paw-don me, Purr-incess, but I didn't hear a single word. Could you please repeat it for me?'

'Nope. I know you heard me, and I won't say it again. Never!' she pouted.

'As you said, Purr-incess. I be in contact again. Love you, Mari,' I said.

'Love you, too,' she replied before ending the call.

After that day, I spent most of my time on work, so I could get it done in a month. I called her her again a week after our last call.

'Hey, Mari, how are you doing?' I called her at nine in the morning of Saturday.

'I'm fine, I think. I don't know why, but my whole body is sore.'

'Are you pushing yourself too hard at work?'

'I guessed so, and, you know, the old lady next door is so kind!' she enthusiastically said.


	48. Chapter 48

Adrien*

'I guessed so, and, you know, the old lady next door is so kind!,' she continued her story with the next door lady named Maria who was going to be seventy soon.

'So she likes baking, and you like baking, so you guys become friend,' I made the conclusion.

'Something like that. Well, because the second day I moved in, she baked a pound of cake for me. We had a cup of tea together and talked for hours, and yeah, we became good friends.'

'That's nice to know someone who could help you with something.'

'Oh, and! I can't believe how good it was! I finished the cake in two days!'

'Are you gaining weight?' I asked, looking at her.

'Do I look like I'm gaining weight?' Mari asked literally.

'No, I think, but I've never seen you eat half a pound of cake in a day.'

'Yeah, I actually found that weird myself,' she confessed.

Then, I heard a knock from her door.

'I guess Maria is here, now. I'll go get her. Talk to you later, Chat,' she said, waving me a good bye.

'Talk to you later, Marinette. By the way, ich leibe dich.'

I continued finishing up today and the next day's work until late. The fashion show in Switzerland was also going well. We got all the design done, and most of them made. The only thing left were some models that had to practice their steps.


	49. Chapter 49

Marinette*

'Good afternoon!' I greeted Maria in front of the door.

'Good afternoon, Marinette,' she greeted me back with her heart warming smile.

'Do you need help with the pot?' I asked, looking at the large black pot.

'Thank you. I got them for you,' she opened the pot when I put it on the dinner table. 'There're plums.'

'Thank you! They look delicious! Where did you get them?'

'My daughter bought them from their farm. Well, it used to be mine, but I gave it to them because I could not do the hard work anymore.'

'She must be a decent one,' I said pulling out a chair for Maria.

'Yeah, she is. Pretty reckless and determined and also stubborn. I told her that I would sell the farm and give her the money instead, but she won't let me sell it. She told me that if she could make a million dollar in a year, I cannot sell the land. I didn't believe she could do it, but she did! She even made a great business from it... You remind me of her,' she said with a small smile.

'Thank you. You must really miss her.'

'I do. She always send me a whole lot of fruit with a letter because I didn't know how to use an E-mail.'

'That's not a problem! I could even make a Skype account or FaceTime account, so you guys could see each other face to face!'

'Thank you, Marinette.'

'Please just call me Mari. I think we should go shopping and bake something for fun. What do you think?'

'I would like to,' she replied gratefully.

'Let's go then,' I said energetically.


	50. Chapter 50

Marinette*

We went shopping for some new frosting ingredients. We came back about an hour later and started baking cakes. She gave me her own secret recipes that she used last time. Meanwhile we were waiting for the cake to cook, I tried the plum.

'Oh my god! They're sooo good!' I cried out of satisfaction. They were sour but good. Very good to be honest.

'I'm glad that you like it. Should we make it part of the cake?'

'Sure! I'll blend them and mix them with the frosting. Do you mind if I bring them to my work place and share them with my co-workers?'

'Sure! You can get some more at my place.'

'Thank you!' I took another bite and hummed happily.

I escorted her back to her room at about five, and she gave me two large boxes of plum. I lifted one at a time, so she would not think that I was weirdly strong. I got the second one into my house about five-fifteen.

I went to her house again with my laptop with me, so I could get her an E-mail and other things set up. I told Maria that we also needed her daughter's E-mail to be able to contact her, so it might be best if the letter we were sending told her to give us her address.

When Maria finished her letter in beautiful perfect cursive, we put on the address and walked to the post office together. Maria said that her daughter would be replying in a day or two.

We got home around six-thirty. I waved good night to her and got into my own room.

I left my apartment again just in time to meet up with Volphina at seven.


	51. Chapter 51

Adrien*

I finished my work two weeks earlier. Father stayed to see the fashion show there, but I did not and took first flight in the morning back.

I came back from Switzerland and cleared all the small piles of work. Since I finished two weeks early, I had two weeks of vacation because no one expected the work to be done that fast.

I could not wait to see her in the evening.

I got my new domino as a gift from the caster. It had more flexibility that I was surprised when I got it because it felt just like the original.

Then, I got myself a new limited edition of Chat Noir denim jacket. The jacket was black with a small green neon paw print on the side of my right shoulder and the chest pocket cover.

My plain neon green shirt revealed a bit in front because I did not bottom up the jacket.

When the sun settled, I transformed and leaped to Mari's apartment with a bouquet of red roses in hand.

I stopped at the balcony and knocked it several times. She opened the curtain and jump from surprise when she saw me. She let her hair down and wore a star-screened black t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

'Chat! You're back!' Mari exclaimed.

'I am, Purr-incess!' I said untransformed.

She opened the window and let me in. 'Nice jacket, Chaton,' she said.

'Thank you, Princess, and this is paw you,' I replied, handing her the bouquet of flower.

'Thank you,' she took it.

'You're not allergic to roses, are you?'

'No, where did you get the idea?'

'Just in case.'

She hold the bouquet near her and inhaled the aroma. 'Chat, I'm not sure, but how does it smell for you?'

'Umm.. They smell like roses? They smell pretty nice to me. Why?'

'Excuse me, Chat,' she said and ran to the restroom with her hand covering her mouth.

I went after her and held her hair up as she vomited. 'Are you alright?'

'I don't know. I think my body system is getting weirder and weirder everyday.'

'I believed so. Is this the first time? Do you want to see a doctor?'

'I've never felt like this before, and no doctors. I'm not that bad yet, and I'm not in the mood for any doctor, right now.'


	52. Chapter 52

Marinette*

Chat waited for me outside as I was cleaning myself up. When I came out, he was waiting for me on the sofa in front of the television with a show on.

'What are you watching?' I asked.

'I'm not sure myself, Princess. It was on the TV when I turned it on. I'll check,' he replied. 'So how are you, right now?'

'Better,' I said, sitting next to him.

'Hey, if you ever need someone to go to the hospital with you, call this guy. He'll help you with anything,' he said, handing me a sheet of paper with a phone number on it.

'Thank you, but I think Alya would go with me if I needed someone.'

'Just in case your friend or family is not available.'

'Thanks,' I continued, cuddling him.

He put his head on mine in return and whispered softly, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too,' I responded. 'So wanna watch a movie? I afternoon shift tomorrow, so I could stay up as late as I want.'

'Sure.'

'Choose a movie, and I'll make some popcorn.'

'Thanks.'

We finished two movies and. Then, Chat went home to change and came back. We watched another movie on the bed, and I fell asleep snuggled to him.

* * *

The next morning we had a small breakfast before I had to go to work. 'See you later, Chat,' I bitted him goodbye, before dashing out the apartment with a bag full of plums.

'Wait, Purr-incess. I'll go with you,' he said transformed.

'How are you going without making people notice?'

'I'll hold the bag. People would just think that Chat Noir founded a woman holding such a huge bag, so he helped her.'

'Good idea. I do need a hand since the bag is ridiculously heavy,' I said sarcastically since the bag was not that big, handing him the bag of plum. I locked the house, we walked to my work place together.

My co-workers was excited to see him and asked me all day long of how did he got to me. I answered them the story he made up.

'Oh, and! These are plums I got from my neighbor. They're pretty nice. Grab some if you like,' I said.

'Thanks!,' said four of them in unison, grabbing some.

'Wow! That's a nice sour taste I got there!' said one of them. I agreed, and so did the others. We emptied the bag in no time.

When my shift was to an end, I took the bag and walked back home. I took a shower and went patrolling with Volphina.

It was a nice night, but Chat was still no where to be found. I believed that he was ditching patrol because he told us that he would be away for two months, and Ladybug should not be knowing that he got back.

As the wind brushed my face, I drifted into thoughts.

Parisian Design Firm was not a giant company, but it got everything I needed: lovely co-workers, great location, and prepared equipments for any design. The speciality of this design firm was, they did not make duplicates. There was only the original, and commissions were also accepted for another size of the same design, or a new design. All in all, it was a great memorable place to work in.

I paid attention to where I was going again, but I had to stop in the middle because of motion sickness that I rarely had.

'Are you alright?' Volphina asked, stopping next to me.

'I feel like throwing up,' I told her.

'Motion sickness? I've never seen you had that before.'

'Me, too. I bet I am very sick.'

'Take this night off, Bug. I'll patrol the city for you.'

'Thanks,' I replied and swing to an alley to untransform.

'Marinette, are you alright?' Tikki questioned.

'Not as bad anymore.'

'You should take a cab home instead of walking.'

'I think so, too,' I agreed and called a cab.

I got back home and vomited again. I should see a doctor.

I called Alya, but her phone was turned off. I guessed Chat could be a fortune teller. I reached out for the number he gave me.

I pressed the numbers on my phone and dialed it.

'Hello?' said the person on the other side of the phone. He sounded somewhat familiar.

'Hi! This is Marinette. I hope our mutual friend had told you about me.'

'Marinette? Mutual friend?... Oh, right! Mari, it's me, Adrien.'

I looked at the screen of my phone, and there it was the name of the contact number. It was really Adrien's number!


	53. Chapter 53

Adrien*

She called the number I gave her as Chat.

'Hello, Mari, are you still there?' I asked since she was not saying anything.

'Yeah! So you're his friend?'

'If you mean the guy with cat's ear and black suit, then yes.' I am actually him to be honest.

'Oh! What a small world?!'

'So... Do you want me to take you to the hospital?'

'Yeah... Alya won't pick up her calls.'

Alya could not actually. 'Okay, I pick you up at the apartment in twenty minutes.'

'You know where my apartment is?'

'Uh... He told me yesterday.'

'Thanks a lot, Adrien,' she said with her tired voice. Her symptom must have gotten worse today.

I was at the Mansion, but I was still in my business suit after coming back from signing papers at the Building. I dashed down from my room and got into my favorite car, black W Motors Lyman Hypersport. I drove to her apartment and stopped at the main entrance perfectly on time.

I saw her pacing out of the elevator. She was in black motorcycle jacket and jeans with her long wavy dark hair down. I came out of the car to open the door for her.

She stopped at the door and said to me, 'Really, Adrien? We're going to the hospital! What's with the car and you?'

'Just got back from work.'

'You know, you didn't have to pick me up if you're this busy.'

'It's fine. I'm not that busy anyway. Shall we get going?'


	54. Chapter 54

Adrien*

We went into the hospital and got her blood sample. They appointed us for the outcome on the next day.

'I'll pick you up tomorrow, if you want,' I suggested.

'Sure. Thanks, Adrien,' she replied as I opened the car door for her.

'You're very welcome.'

I dropped her in front of her apartment's main entrance. I parked my car under the apartment and went up transformed as Chat.

I knocked on her window. I waited, but she did not reply. The window was also not locked, so I went inside.

'Mari? Are you home?'

'Chat...' I heard her muttered in the restroom.

'Mari, I heard you went to the hospital today. Are you feeling better?' I asked, but there were no answer.

I heard her starting to breath heavily and later a fall. 'Mari! Princess, are you okay?'

There were still no answer. I let myself in and found her unconscious on her floor.

I untransformed and picked her up. As I was about to carry her out of the room, an old lady opened the door.

'What happened to Marinette?!' she cried.

That was pure luck that I was not in Chat's form. 'I don't know, ma'am. I'm about to take her to the hospital.'

'Go, go. I'll wait here for the news.'

'Thank you, ma'am,' I said.

I drove to the same hospital and told the secrerity guard that I had an emergency patient. He led me to the emergency room with his motorcycle.

The nurses came down from the building with a bed, and everyone was working so fast. I was next to the bed until a nurse told me to stay put out side the room.

'Hey, don't worry. She'll be alright. Do you know what happened?' a nurse asked me.

'I don't know. When I got there, she was already unconscious.'

'Doc, the patient has a very low blood pressure!' yelled one of the nurse to the doctor inside the room.

'It will be fine. Just wait here,' said the nurse in front of me before she closed the door and went inside.


	55. Chapter 55

Adrien*

Fifteen minutes passed.

Half an hour passed.

Fourty-five minutes passed, and there were still no sign of the doctor calling me.

I was filled with anxiety and doubt.

An hour passed, and I heard a nurse said from inside, 'Blood pressure is normal.' I felt relieved. Then, the same nurse came out.

'She's fine, now. Might need a day to fully recover. We would like her to stay at the hospital for a night. Please write the patient's information here and your name here. And please sign here.'

I wrote the information down and signed the paper. 'So what's the cause?' I asked her.

'It's normal for a pregnant person. You should have said that she was pregnant.'

'Pregnant?' I gave her a questioning look.

'Oh! You didn't know? She is about 6 to 8 weeks.'

'She is about 6 to 8 weeks pregnent?!' I repeated like a broken recorder, and everthing went black.

The last thing I heard was the nurse said, 'Doc, he's unconscious!', and many foot steps coming to me.


	56. Chapter 56

Adrien*

I slowly exposed my eyes to a bright light.

'Doc, he gained conscious,' said a woman voice.

'Hey, are you okay?' said the doctor, pointing his light in my eyes.

'Yeah. I feel fine.'

'What is your most recent memories?' He asked.

'I found Mari unconscious and brought her to the hospital... Shit! Where is she now?!' I exclaimed, sitting up straight after remembering that she was pregnant.

'She's in room 410,' said the same nurse that told me the news.

'Thank you,' I said and the dashed to the room.

Even though they might not know that I could still hear them when they talked to each other, what they said was pretty true.

'So let me guess, he's the workaholic dad that didn't know that his wife was pregnant until you told him,' the doctor said to the nurse.

'Pretty much it, but to be honest, this one had the most epic reaction of all the years I had work here,' the nurse replied.

I opened the door and saw her sleeping on the bed. I sat on the chair next to her bed. I placed her hand between mine and drifted into thoughts.

"I'm going to be a Dad!"


	57. Chapter 57

Marinette*

Oh God, did I forget to close the light last night?

I woke up in a very bright room which seem to be a room in a hospital. I glanced to my right and saw Adrien sit-sleeping next to me. To my left, there were needles in my hand that connected to a tube.

What happened to me yesterday?

'Good morning, Marinette,' Adrien woke up when I accidentally shifted my hand.

'Good morning,' I replied. Then, I heard my stomach grumbled.

'Do you want something for breakfast?' he asked.

'Two large chocolate frappe would be nice. I've had been having it every morning for two weeks, and it helps with my vomit feelings.'

'Sure, I'll go get them for you,' he said, walking out the door.

After a while, there was a phone call from Maria.

'Hello?' I picked up the call.

'Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay, honey?'

'I'm okay, I guess. Do you know what happened last night?'

'I'm not sure too. You were unconscious, and the young man took you to the hospital.'

'Thank you, Maria. Don't worry about me now. I'm in the hands of the doctors. And has she replied your letter yet?'

'Yes, she has! It's in my house right now. She said thanks to you for helping me out.'

'I'll be out of the hospital and see you soon.'

'Have a good rest, Marinette. Don't rush home. Take care of yourself, and I'll be waiting for you here.'

'Thank you, Maria.'

'See you soon.'

'See you soon,' I said as she ended the call.

Suddenly, another call came in.

'Hi, Marinette, this is Amy from Parisian.'

'Hi, Amy! I would like to call a day sick. I'm at the hospital.'

'At the hospital! Are you okay?'

'I'm not sure yet. I didn't get to talk to the doctor yet.'

'Just take care of yourself, Marinette. There's not a lot of things right now. You can take a week off, if you need it.'

'Thank you, Amy.'

'You are very welcome. Get well, and see you soon.

'See you soon,' I said, ending the call just when Adrien came back.

He stood at the edge of the bed and put one cup on the side, and the other handed to me.

'Thank you,' I said, taking a slip.

'You're welcome,' he paused, 'So... You're pregnant?'

I gave him a real concern look before exclaiming, 'Pregnant?! Like preganant, pregnant?'


	58. Chapter 58

Marinette*

'You didn't know?' Adrien question.

'No, how would I? I've never had s... Oh my God!' I paused, realizing about that night, 'I'm so so pregnant.'

How did I not realized it! I was eating hell lots more than I used to. I got tired easily, and I had morning sickness all these time!

'How did you know?' I asked him, sitting at the edge of the bed facing him.

'Last night, the doctor took your blood to identify why were you unconscious, and they found out that you are pregnant.'

'Oh my god!' I pulled Adrien for a hug. 'Should I be glad, happy or scared right now?' I asked him as he hugged me in return.

'Umm... Glad and happy? Why would you be scared?'

'I don't know how to tell him. The Father, you know.'

'You just have to tell him. It will be fine,' he said, giving me a friendly suggestion.

'Or should I just go back to London and raise the kid on my own?' I came up with a dumbest plan ever.

'Nah, ah, ah. You're not taking my baby any where, Princess.'

'Your baby? Princess?'

Four years ago, I thought what Adrien said was just in my own head, and I was just making things up because Chat was around frequently. I thought it was my brain the problem that added those words after hearing it a lot form Chat.

'Seems like the cat is out of bag,' he said, still hugging me.

I pushed him away and asked, 'What do you mean?'

Adrien lifted my face up with his other hand that was not on the bed and kissed my forehead. 'Stop giving me a blind eye, Princess, and look into my eyes. Answer me. Who do you see?'


	59. Chapter 59

Adrien*

I fixed my eyes on to hers. I could no longer wait for the worse to happen. I wanted her to know.

'Chat...,' she whispered.

I smiled and lean my head on her shoulder.

'I'll always be here for you, Princess.'

'I love you, mon Chaton.'

'I love you, too. And no more Ladybug things,' I said seriously.

'Wait! I didn't say anything about that. How did...'

'I was turning my blind eye about that all these time, but no more. I can't let you do that.'

'When did you figure out?'

'The first day you came back as Ladybug.'

'No wondered why you were so off that day. Oh my god!'

'You're the one who didn't try at all, Mi'lady. I've been dropping hints since the first day you came back from London.'

'Hints? I didn't see any.'

'Earth to Marinette. Who could have afford a villa that near to the airport? My work place? VIP lounge? How many blond-green-eyed multi-millionaire do you know? Really, Mari, really?'

'Well, it could be any blond-green-eyed multi-millionaire in Paris. You didn't need to be someone I know,' she defended herself, but it did not help much. 'What about the evidence that made you think that I'm Ladybug?' Mari shifted the subject.

'The time you departed. The time you came back. The hair. The way you walked. And the twenty questions four years ago helped a lot.'

'Twenty questions four years ago? You mean the one I guessed Adrien Agreste?'

'Yeah, I said you were correct because I didn't want to blow my cover.'

'Then, we're even! Marinette was not the real answer.'

'Oh, well, why did we even need to keep it a secret from each other since the start?' I questioned just before the doctor came in.

'How do you feel, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?' the doctor came in and asked.

'A lot better,' she replied.

'You can be dismissed from the hospital today, then. Would you like us to appoint you for an ultrasound?'

'Thank you. We would like to. Anytime would do.'

'Is the next three hours, okay?'

'Yes, thank you,' she said.

'Thank you,' I said to the doctor.

Then, the doctor left.


	60. Chapter 60

Marinette*

We were both in our old clothes, so we decided to go home first and then come back again. He parked his car at my apartment and lefted as Chat to his Mansion.

Since I knew I was going to be in the same fancy car, I put on a plain sleeveless knee-length black dress and a red bolero jacket. Half an hour after, Adrien stopped at my balcony as Chat.

He let himself in, untransformed, and asked, 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah, just a second,' I said, putting on my sphere earrings. I came through the door and found him waiting at the dinning table.

'Wow! Fancy! Are you going to a party, Bugaboo?'

'No, to a hospital. I won't be able to wear this dress in a month anyway, and it's not like you're not in a suit.'

'I loss, Princess. So how about dinner after this since we're already in such a formal wear.'

'Sure. I'm always hungry anyway,' I said, smiling at him. 'You know, it will be entirely your fault, if I can't get this perfect figure of mine back,' I turned back and eyed him.

'Okay, Princess. We should get going before we miss the appointment,' he said, opening the door for me.

'Thank you.'

We got to the hospital about ten minutes before the appointment. When we were called into the room, I was so excited I could faint.

The ultrasound doctor said the baby was growing well and healthy. She printed two pictures for us. I kept one and Adrien kept the other. She appointed us in two months see a better view of the child.

'I'll go patrol instead of you today,' he said on our way to the car after coming out of doctor room.

'Thanks.'

'Come to think of it, how will we tell your parents? My Father will come back in two weeks, so we could just think about it later.'


	61. Chapter 61

Marinette*

'Let's think about all of it later, Adrien. I'm too tired today. And hungry,' I said, getting into the car with him holding the door for me.

'How does Grilled Salmon sound?'

'Sound nice,' I replied.

'Okay, then.'

'Can it be not so fancy? I can't walk on these heels anymore.'

'Sure. You don't mind going to my house right?'

'No.'

We went to his house, and the appetizer was prepared. It was a great nice early dinner.

He drove me home and planned to stay over night.

'So I saw an old lady yesterday. The one with blond hair and blue eyes,' he said, coming out the bathroom and in his black pajamas. I was in my blue pajamas.

'That would be Maria. She called me for the news already. I'll go see her, then. She's just in the room to the right,' I said.

'Oh, okay,' he said as I was pacing next door.

I came back to my room with Maria and the letter with her daughter's E-mail.

I ushered her into the room, and Adrien pulled out a chair for her.

'Maria, this is Adrien, my...,' I paused, thinking about our relationship. We never offially declared about the status of our relationship.


	62. Chapter 62

Adrien*

'Her boyfriend,' I cut in between when she paused, thinking about our relationship.

'My boyfriend,' she repeated firmly.

'Oh, I remember you. You're the young man I saw last time,' Maria said.

'Yes, ma'am,' I ensured.

'So what happened to you? Has the doctor tell you the symptom?' she said.

'Yeah, he did. He said I'm,' Mari said, but Maria cut in between.

'Pregnant.' Maria said. 'I've been wondering about it myself.'

'How did you know?'

'When my daughter was pregnant with her son, she was pretty much like you. Eat a lot, got tried easily, and once fainted.'

'Oh, I didn't know you had a grandson,' Mari said.

'I didn't see him much. I've seen him only once when he was a baby. I think he should be around your age right now.'

At first, I was just there listening to them talking about her past, but it somehow resembled mine.

'Why only once?' Mari asked.

'She left him with his father.'

'Left her child?' Marinette question with a disbelief tone.

'You made her sound pure evil, Marinette. Let's start this way. Her husband was a high status man with high status colleagues. She didn't like how his friend were just tying to find benefits from him, and she didn't like to keep up a mask and hide her true self,' Maria started her story.


	63. Chapter 63

Adrien*

'She wanted to come back to the farm and continue her business that didn't need to wear any mask. Her husband disagreed. He won't let her come back to the farm, so she left him and her son,' Maria continued.

'Why didn't she take him with her?' I asked like I would get to know how my Mother felt.

'I didn't really know the details about that. All I remember was it took years for her to repair herself... She was heartbroken, leaving her son.'

Maria paused to think of the past for a second before continuing.

'Now, she's scared to face both of them,' she answered with her shaking voice. 'Oh, my dear girl! She broke so badly. I should have stopped their wedding. I knew this would someday happen,' she continued, crying.

'Hey, hey, Maria. It's not your fault,' Marinette tried to comfort her. She went on her knees and hugged the elderly lady.

I dashed to the living room, and got the lady a box of Kleenex.

'Thank you,' Mari said, taking about two of them, and give them to Maria. 'How about talking to your daughter? We already got her E-mail.'

Maria was still sobbing, but she nodded. I went into the room to get a laptop, as Mari open the letter.

'Oh! She also gave us her Skype ID,' Mari exclaimed.

'Then, why don't we use that?' I suggested.

'Yeah!'

She sent some messages to the address, and it was fast replied. Maria's daughter said to call her since her hands were not really free to click the button.

Mari called her. As we were waiting for her to pick up, my phone rang.

'Excuse me,' I said, accepting the call.

I heard Maria's daughter answered the call when I was in the bedroom talking to Nathalie.

'Hey, what's it?'

'Adrien, Mr. Agreste is back. He requires to see you in an hour,' she said in her usual monotone.

'Fine. I'll be there,' I half-pouted.


	64. Chapter 64

Marinette*

Adrien suddenly busted out the bedroom, and said, 'Princess, I'm going back to the Mansion. Father called. I'll be back tomorrow,' walking straight to the main door.

He was gone when I was about to bit him goodbye. I returned my attention to the screen where Maria was talking to her daughter.

The woman looked ridiculously familiar to me. She was another blonde with green eyes I got to know.

For a moment, Maria's daughter left the screen to do something, and Maria looked a lot better to me.

'Thank you, Marinette,' she said to me. 'I haven't seen her for a long time,' she continued.

'You're welcome,' I said sincerely.

They continued their conversation and ended with an appointment.

'Marinette, my daughter wants to talk to you.'

'Okay, I'll be right there,' I said pacing out the kitchen with a cup of chocolate.

Maria passed the laptop to me, and we started talking.

'Hi, Marinette. I'm Emilie.'

'Good evening, Emilie. How are you?'

'I'm fine, thank you. And you?'

'I'm good, thanks.'

'I really want to thank you for accompanying her, my Mom. I'll be seeing her there in two weeks, and I would be very happy to get to know you.'

'Me, too. I'll be waiting to see you!'

'Also, Marinette, thank you for helping her out with the Skype. I didn't get to talk to her a lot through letters, so I'm very grateful for what you have done for us,' said Emilie.

'You're very welcome. I'm happy to help,' I said before hearing someone called her about work.

'Excuse me, Marinette, but I guess I must go.'

'See you later, then.'

'See you later. Bye, Mom!' Anna exclaim through the microphone, so her mother could hear.

'Bye!' Her mother exclaimed back, waving, before Emilie ended the call.

Maria was a lot brighten up when I gave her a cup of tea.

'Congratulation, Maria! You're going to see your daughter in two weeks!' I applauded.

'Mostly thanks to you, Dear. If you didn't help me with all this stuff, I would not even get to see her this soon,' she replied.

'Does she come here from time to time?'

'Yes, she does, but I was never as prepared because of how long it took the messenger to send my letter to her.'

'Oh goodies! Now you can prepare her anything since you have two whole weeks to do.'

'Yes, like you said.'

She finished her cup of tea, and I escorted her home.

'Goodnight, Maria,' I said, hugging her goodbye.

'Goodnight. Sleep well, Marinette,' she said, returning my hug.


	65. Chapter 65

Adrien*

I got home about thirty minutes after I left Marinette's apartment. My bodyguard was waiting to open the door for me which meant my Father was standing on top of the staircase waiting for me.

'Good evening, Son. How have you been?'

'Good evening, Father. I'm fine, thank you. How have you been? How was the fashion show in Switzerland?' I replied.

'I'm fine, thank you, and the fashion show went very well.'

'I see. So what is it that you required to see me?'

'Come to my office,' he said with his usual cold voice.

I followed him and stopped in front of the desk. He sat on his chair on the opposite of me.

'What are you waiting for? Sit down,' he commanded.

I took a seat and waited for him to say something.

'You're going to be taking over the company, starting this week,' he declared.

'I'm sorry, I think I've mistaken,' I said in disbelief.

'You've not made any mistake. You will take over the company from today on.'

'Are you sure that the other senior executives won't be irritated?'

'What can they do? I'm the chairman, and I'm the one who decided you to take my position.'

'Father, pardon me, but are you akumatized? I just could not make myself to believe what I heard.'

'No, I confirm you that I'm not in any influence like such.'

'Then, Father, there's something I would like to confess.'

'Go on.'

'I'm about to have a family of my own. She's pregnant with my child,' I said firmly, but he did not seem surprised.

He pulled out a folder and took out the pictures inside. There were pictures from the security cameras and some from digital camera. They were pictures from the night Marinette went unconscious until we came to the Mansion the next day.

'My undercover got these photos. He was supposed to be digging into you, if you have any plan to take over the company unrightfully, but he found something more interesting,' he said.

I skimmed through the pictures and said, 'That's one trusting relationship we have, Father. So do I have any plan to do something unrighteous?' Really, how did he do this to me?

'No, I just don't like not knowing what I want to know,' he replied.

'Okay! That's great because I don't think I have one too, Father,' I replied him sarcastically.

'Anyhow, I know about the secret family you have, and I'm not trying to stop you. I may seem cold, but I do have a heart. I also understand that you kept it a secret because you did not want me to tear your family apart like how I've been through it. However, since I've already know about, I'm also giving you an opportunity to be the chairman of this successful company.'


	66. Chapter 66

Two weeks later

* * *

Marinette*

Last week, I told Mom and Dad about Adrien and my pregnancy. Mom won the bet that I did not know about, and they said that they expected this to happen minus the pregnancy. However, they were totally cool with it. They asked if we were going to have a wedding soon, to not, and I replied that I would wait until the baby to born first and then decide about the wedding.

Alya and Nino got to know about it later, but they were also not surprise about our get together, too. Well, except the pregnancy that they asked when did it happened. We were paralyzed by the questions for a few seconds, but we made our way through it luckily by ignoring the question and running away.

Really, how could I even explain it? Like I was knocked up by a masked vigilante which turned out to be my high school crush and friend? No... No way!

I later dropped by Parisian the next day with the news. I got my shift changed because I did not want to stress myself out too much. I changed it to Monday, Tuesday, and Friday until three thirty and another half an hour for cleaning up.

Today was Wednesday. I stared at myself in the mirror and saw that my belly started to show. I guessed I had to go shopping today for new clothes, and Adrien would join me afterward since he had work until four. He used to beg me to live at his Mansion for many convenient reasons, but I insisted that I would stay with Maria until her daughter came. Therefore, he was staying at my apartment at the moment.

Speaking of work, sometimes, Adrien had to work until late since he took his father's position last two week, but he never failed to get home. I really appreciated how he cared about me, but I did not want him to push himself too hard and looked over himself. To back up my statement, he once even passed out right in front of the door after he got into the apartment.

After Mr. Agreste left the business, he went on a two weeks Central Europe trip which meant he would come back tomorrow. And Emilie would be here anytime.

About a quarter after 3 PM, I started my car to a shopping center. I went to a coffee shop, ordered hot chocolate, and stayed there for about half an hour before actually shopping for any clothes.


	67. Chapter 67

Adrien*

I currently was living with Mari at her apartment. I requested her to move to the Mansion, but she turned it down at least for now.

I got to the shopping center, and found Marinette in no time. She was in the pharmacy department, looking for some vitamins.

'Hey!' I greeted her.

'Hi, Adrien! You're early!' Mari replied.

'I don't think so. It's already four-thirty. Is there anything I could help you find?'

'Here's the list,' she said, lending me a sheet of paper. 'I've found only two of them.'

'Okay...,' I took the list. 'Wow, that's a lot. You have to take all of these?'

'Yeah, the doctor said so.'

'400 micrograms (mcg) of folic acid. 400 IU of vitamin D. 200 to 300 milligrams (mg) of calcium. 70 mg of vitamin C. 3 mg of thiamine. 2 mg of riboflavin. 20 mg of niacin. 6 mcg of vitamin B12. 10 mg of vitamin E. 15 mg of zinc. 17 mg of iron. 150 micrograms of iodine.' I read off the list.

'I found Vitamin B12 and Zinc, but not the others,' she said.

'I think I've seen most of it. I'll get them for you.'

I skimmed through the aisle and picked them one by one. 'Here you go!'

'God, that was fast! How did you do it? Right, I've been wondering, if you had photographic memory.'

'Err...,' I arched an eye brown, 'I don't know. Just good memory with enhanced eye sight I guessed?' I paused for a second before ensuring her, 'Really, Mari, I don't know.'

'Hmm, we should test it out at home.'

'Sure. And when are you going to move to the Mansion?'

'Not now. I told you so. I'll wait until Maria's daughter came.'


	68. Chapter 68

Adrien*

'But I already got the room for our daughter done. I want you to see it!' I said with my best kitty eyes.

'I'll be seeing it soon anyway. Just another week, Adrien. Why do you want me to be there so badly?'

'Fine. Another week and you're moving,' I pouted.

'And what do you mean by daughter? The baby could've been a boy,' she argued.

'But... I want a girl...,' I whined.

'Don't even start a fight, Adrien. You know whole-hearted that I always win,' she replied coldly.

'Burn!' cried a five-year-old boy next to us, eavesdropping our conversation.

"You little devil" I thought, eyeing the kid. Really, why would she want a boy?

'I'm sorry,' said the mother of the child who was pregnant with another one. 'I used to say that to my husband and his older sister always said that to her dad,' she continued with a smile.

'It's fine,' I accepted her apology.

Okay, I guessed the problem was not the gender. It was the kid itself.

'Now, on the list, shop for clothes,' Mari declared.

I did not say anything, just went after her with the cart.

* * *

We got home just before six and had spaghetti for dinner.

'How was work?' Mari asked.

'It's going well, but not that well. There'll be a fashion show coming up next month, but there are still not enough designs. How's yours?'

'We got another commission, and I already got the design done. All we had left was to sew them up together.'

There were moments of comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

'So how do you feel right now?' I asked.

'I felt like I ate too much, but still want more. Even though I knew there's a reason now, I still think I'm eating too much.'

'I think that's normal for the first trimester. How is the morning sickness?'

'Better. Sometimes only a little headache.'

'Do you have any particular smell you despise?'

'For now, not Camembert. I don't think there's any smell I don't like. Well, except too much perfume.'

'I see,' I said before we heard the door bell rang.

'I'll go get it,' said Mari.

'I'll put your dishes away then.'

'Sure!'

I heard her open the door, and greeted the person outside the door.

It was Emilie from what I heard.

'Nice to meet you. Have we met before?' Marinette asked. 'Like not in the video call, or recently.'

'No, I don't think so, but nice to meet you, too,' Emilie replied with a really familiar voice.

'Adrien, come and meet, Emilie!' Mari called me.


	69. Chapter 69

Marinette*

Emilie just got here. She came to our room first, so that we could surprise Maria together. However, a very expected unexpected situation happened... Yes, I said expected unexpected.

Adrien was in shock when he saw her. No wonder why she looked very familiar. I had seen her in the screen about eight years ago.

She was Adrien's...

'Mom?' he said, doubting himself.

'Adrien?' Emilie responded, doubting herself, too, before running away.

'Wait!' I shouted, trying to stop her, but she got away. I believed I got heck lot slower than I used to be. 'Adrien! Knock I yourself out of it! She's just ran away!' I screamed to his ear, beating him to his sense.

He did not say anything, but I think I got his instinct running. He busted out the door and went after her.

I went after them slowly, but I caught up when they stopped in front of the elevator.

He was holding her, and she was crying on his chest.

'I'm sorry, Adrien... I'm sorry,' she repeated.

'Mom, I forgive you. Please don't disappear like that again. I love you, Mom,' he said.

'I won't. I promised you, Adrien,' she continued with her shaking voice. 'I'm sorry.'

They stood there for a couple minutes. I stood there, breathing in the fresh air, since it was an open hall way. Then, there was a strong wind brushing my face with the smell of roses.

Roses. It was a pleasant smell, but I did not find it pleasing at all. I felt like vomiting.

I rushed back to my room and went into the restroom. I heard Adrien coming after me, but I did not cared enough to know where he was right now. By the time I felt better, I was convinced that I vomited my whole meal.

'Do you need another cup of water?' Adrien asked me from the kitchen after I sat down on the dinning table, and Emilie was right across me.

'Adrien, I think I know what smell I particularly despise,' I told him.

'What is it?'

'Roses.'

'Right, how did I forgot about that? The last time I bought you roses. You went directly into the restroom. Is this also it?'

'Yeah. The wind caught some roses smell, and lead it to me.'

'That's one luck, Princess.'

'Pardon me, Marinette, why do you not like roses?' Emilie questioned.

'Oh, I love them, actually. Just right now, I'm pregnant, and my system got weird. Have I not told you about it?'

'No, I just got to know it! Congratulation!' she paused. 'Just so I don't get it wrong, am I the child's grandmother?'


	70. Chapter 70

Adrien*

'Yes, you are,' I answered.

'Oh my god! Today is full of surprise!' Mom exclaimed. But the mood turned into terror to her somehow when she asked, 'Does Gabe know? What did he say about it?'

'Apparently, he does, but don't worry. He didn't opposed it,' I confirmed her. She looked relief when I told her.

'At least, he didn't want history to repeat itself,' she mumbled quietly, but I heard her. 'Anyway, let's surprise Mom about this! I bet she might even freak out!' she exclaimed happily through the door.

Mari and I walked after her when she pressed on the bell.

'Things got real complicate, right, Adrien,' Mari speaked up.

'Complicated in a good way I guess. I can't believe I met my grandmother before I even knew she was her,' I said truthfully.

'I can't even believe that my good neighbor is our child's great-grandmother, too. Our life might not be as complicated, if we didn't have any disappearance or secret identity.'

'True,' I said before Maria was going to open the door.


	71. Chapter 71

Adrien*

Flashback - Last two weeks (Chapter 65)

* * *

'Thanks, Father,' I said gratefully.

'You are welcome. I would like to also apologize you for invading into privacy. I knew I should not have done that, but I did. In short, I knew about your use of our villa near the airport three months ago,' Father said, trying to dodge the real subject.

'Three months ago? Oh, you must mean the guy I let him use the villa,' I lied; even though, I believed that he knew about my secret identity by now.

'There's no more need of lies, Adrien,' he said, before opening the other drawer.

'Wait, Father,' I stopped him, 'I don't really want to know how bad I kept my secret... Please just keep it in there.' I knew it. I suck keeping secret, but I did not want to mentally broke down on how suck I was.

'So, Chat Noir, have you not been out defending people from akuma attack lately?'

'To think of it, no. I have not been out because of attacks lately.'

'It's because I knew you and her are them,' he spoke.

'What do you mean? You don't mean that you were the one sending out those butterfly, right?

'Son, I needed both Miraculous and two more to turn back time. I needed to make things right. Our life was not meant to be apart, Adrien,' he said with the same monotone, standing up, 'Follow me.'

He just confirmed it. He was the one sending out those villains.

Should I be following him?


	72. Chapter 72

Marinette*

'Mom!' Emilie surprised, pulling Maria in for a hug.

'Oh my goodness! Emilie, you're here,' she exclaimed, hugging back.

'Let me introduce you to them, again, Mom,' Emilie said.

'Why should you? I already know them.'

'That's why I'm saying "again", Mom.'

'Fine, I don't know how will you.'

'This is Adrien, my son,' Emilie introduced Adrien to Maria.

'Don't prank me, Emilie I'm not going to be into this. Why are we standing out here? Come on in. I got dinner waiting for you,' she said, pacing to the dinning room. 'Don't take her too seriously, Marinette, Adrien. She's always say weird things.'

'Maria, it's true. We just got to know it, today, too,' I told her.

'Really, you guys are in this, too?' she stubbornly believed.

We stayed quiet, trying to tell her that we were serious.

However, she did not take notice of that and continued serving us dinner on a round table with Maria sat the opposite of me.

'Thank you,' each of us said once.

Since Maria did not believe what we said and we did not think it was that important when she would be seeing her grandson and great-grandchild one way or another, we let it slide for today.

'She sure sticks to what she believes,' Emilie and Adrien said to me in harmony from the both side. They both later laugh at how perfect the timing was.

How did I not notice how similar they are?

I had to say that they both are fun people to hang around with, but once there are two of them together...

In short, they talked too much...

And there comes another pun from Emilie, 'Nest minutes later, he was gone!'


	73. Chapter 73

Marinette*

We finished our dinner, and Adrien and I left Maria's. We got into our pajamas and ready for bed.

'So are you going to come to the Mansion, now?' Adrien requested, again.

'Really, why do you want me to go there so badly? Don't tell me it's about the child's room again.'

'There's also another thing I want to tell you, but I don't know how to tell you here,' he said.

'Okay. I'll move at the end of this month,' I said.

'Thank you, Princess,' he replied, pulling me into a cuddle. 'Good night. I love you, Princess,' he said, kissing my forehead.

'I love you, too.'

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual. Adrien was still sleeping, but I was able to get myself out of the cuddle. I had no doubt that he was very tired because he wake up when I left the bed. It was good because I did not want him to wake up until it was time for him to go. I got some toast and scrambled eggs ready for him and myself.

I looked at the clock on the wall, and waited for his alarm to go. His alarm when on and then off the next second. Then about two second later, he was already out of the room.

That was very impressive. I was sure I could not do that, getting up right in three second after the alarm goes.

'Good morning,' I said.

'Good morning, Marinette,' he said with a smile and no sleepy voice. That was even more impressive. How did he do that?

'I made toast and scrambled egg sandwich for you. Do you want a cup of coffee?'

'Yes, please. Thank you, Princess,' he said and took a seat. He bited into the sandwich, and complimented, 'It's good.'

'I'm glad you like it,' I replied, giving the cup of coffee with two cubes of sugar.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

He finished breakfast, dressed up into his work suit, and left at the same time he used to everyday.

Even though Adrien did not see his father as an ideal father, he still looked up at his father as an idol as a businessman.

I stood at the terrace at the apartment's hallway for a moment dozing off because it was a nice sunny day.

'How are you, Marinette?' said a man's voice behind me.


	74. Chapter 74

Adrien*

Flashback - Last two weeks (Chapter 65 & 71)

* * *

I went after him with all the trust I had for him.

'Thank you for trusting me,' he said, without looking back.

Father paced down the stairs to the meeting room to my right. He stopped in front of Mom's picture and unlocked the safe.

'This is your mother's miraculous,' he said, handing me a peacock brooch. 'She gave it to me before she left. With the power of four Miraculouses, I can manipulate time and rebound our broken family.'

'Father, I think it's time to tell me why Mother left. I will accept anything as long as its the truth,' I replied.

'I am a great achiever as you can see. I created Gabriel Perfume, Agreste Firm, Agreste's Forster Care, and many other things. However, my father was a greater achiever, and as great as he was, he despised people with lower status than our. I found that as a loophole because he loose the connection with the excellent raw materials,' he paused.

I waited until he spoke again.

'I first met Emilie as a raw material seller. Her company was small, but she had really interesting items. She came into my office with all her confidence and gave me the most impressive speech I had ever heard. She was my love at first sight. That time I was just the Vice Chairman. Then, somehow, the same day I got this power. The power to creat superheroes with their positive feelings. I also meet another version of Emilie in peacock feathers. Our mission was to fight a time stealer that took the two most powerful Miraculouses from the guardian. That was when I know that taking the two Miraculouses would let me steal time, but with four I could turn back time.'

'Why do you want to turn back time so badly?' I questioned him.

'Our marriage was only secretly registered. There was no weddings because my Father disliked her. He saw her as someone with a lower status, and I should not be seeing her. We got through together, but at the end of it, she was too tired to live in the world of business. She left. She tried to leave with you, but my Father threatened her that if she does that he would do cruel things to her other family members. I tried to help her, but I was powerless and could not do anything. That was the reason why you were not that close to your grandfather because I did not want you to. After his death,' he said walking pass the picture when we were in black at the mourning of my Grandfather.

He continued, 'I tried to bring your mother back, but she ignored all my request. I did not know what to do. I thought that the best way to get her back was to turn back time, and make the mistakes right.'

I heard the whole story. I did not care what he wanted to do afterward. He would not do any harms on me or Marinette anyway.

I knew it was the truth, and I was grateful he finally told me. I told him, 'Thank you,' and walked away.


	75. Chapter 75

Marinette*

'Oh my god! You startled me, Mr. Agreste,' I turned to see him.

'I aplogize. I did not mean to,' he replied.

'It's fine. What bring you here, and how was the trip?'

'The vacation was great, and I came to visit you. How are you doing?'

'I'm doing alright. Thank you. Would you like to come inside?'

'Sure.'

Just as I opened the door, Emilie opened hers. We met. She quickly closed the door, but he stopped her.

'Emilie?' Mr. Agreste mumbled surprisingly.

'I'm sorry I think you got the wrong person,' Emilie said, trying to pull the door close.

'Emilie, you know this trick won't work on me. Please,' he paused, 'don't ignore me like this.'

'I'm not ready, Gabe. Please give me some more time,' she said as her tears traced down her cheek.

'No! The last time you said this you were gone from the radar,' he said, breaking into the house, and embraced her. 'I don't want to lose you again.'

'I...,' she said with her quivering voice, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too. Please don't leave me again. Don't leave us again.'

The scene changed my whole impression of Mr. Agreste. He was not as cold-hearted as he looked. He just concealed his true feelings all these time.


	76. Chapter 76

Adrien*

Today was another long day, but I was able to come back home at the same time. I came home, but I did not see anyone.

I guessed that Marinette was probably with Mom and Maria. I took a quick shower and went to Maria's room in my day clothes.

I knocked at her door and heard an enthusiastic man's voice. He said he was going to open the door, so I waited and did not continue knocking. I was expecting to see a strange happy man, but life was not as expected.

'Oh, Son, it's you. Come in,' Father said with a smile. A smile! Something must had happened. That might not even be him.

'Thank you,' I said, 'I know, Father, that this may seem repetitive, but are you well? Like really well?'

He hummed, questioning me, which rarely happened after Mom left.

Wait, come to think of it. Why was he even here?

I barged inside the house and found three of them having tea party with another serving which I suppose would be my Father's.

'I see. A tea party without me, aye?' I questioned playfully, understanding the situation.

'Take a seat, Adrien. I'll get another cup for you,' Mom said.

'Thank you, Mom,' I replied, as Father came to sit at his seat.

'You're welcome,' she said, lending me a cup. She sat down, and began telling me the news. 'Gabe, Mom, and I are going back to the farm.'

'Father is going, too?'

'Yes,' he responded.

'When are you going?'

'Next week,' Mom answered.

'Oh, that'll be the end of this month, then,' I concluded.

'Right,' Father answered.

I smiled in reply. He deserved today that he found her again.

The tea party ended an hour later, and Marinette and I were back at our own room. Father went back to the Mansion, and Mom stayed with Maria.

'So how are you today, Princess?' I asked.

'I'm fine, but right now, I want popcorn and a nice movie.'

'Why don't you stay on the sofa and choose a movie, while I get the popcorn ready?'

'That would be nice.'

'Okay, then.'

We watched the movie, but Mari fell asleep when we were half way through. I turned off the television and carried her to the bedroom.

I knew I did not regret loving her.


	77. Chapter 77

Marinette*

It had been two months after I moved to Adrien's house. We were more than prepared for the baby arrival because of him.

Last month, we went for another ultrasound. The result showed that we were having a son! Partially, I was happy because I won the bet we made, but most of it was to know that our baby was healthy and fine.

'Really, Adrien,' I toned him sarcastically.

'What? Why can't I buy one more crib?' Adrien excused himself with the present of a brand new baby crib.

'One is plenty enough for a child, Adrien. He didn't need two.'

'Well, he might want to sleep on that crib on weekdays and on the other on weekends. You won't know,' he said with sad puppy eyes. 'Kitty eyes, Marinette. I know what you're thinking.'

'Just return, Adrien. There'll be no need of it.'

'No,' he pouted.

'Fine. Nathalie!' I cried out for her. She and I become good friend after I got here for a week. She helped me out a lot. I could not imagine how I would be now without her.

'What is it, Marinette?' Nathalie replied with her same monotone.

I still could not figure why she always has her monotone voice. I guessed that it must turned into habit after working here for a long time.

'Please explain to Adrien that a baby don't need two crib! He just...,' I paused, thinking of a work to describe him. 'I don't know! Even a thousand words in the world could not describe him!'

'Adrien? Please,' said Nathalie.

'Nope. Not this time,' he argued.

I was furious at how childish he had to be. 'I'm done!' I yelled and left to my room.

I sat at the edge of the bed for a while, and Alya called. I was enthused to pick up the call and talk to her.


	78. Chapter 78

Adrien*

I heard a phone call inside the room, and then, Mari left the house.

That was obviously Alya.

Hence, who cared.

A moment later, I got a phone call from Nino.

'Hello?' I answered the phone.

'Hey, Bro. Could you come and see me at the coffee shop in your building?' Nino questioned.

'Sure. See you there,' I replied, sensing something bad in his voice.

'Thanks, Bro,' he said, before he hung up.

I got there about twenty minutes later and saw him waiting for me depressed.

'What's with that look?' I questioned him.

'Alya and I are breaking up,' he answered.

'What happened?' I asked, taking a seat.

He said she wanted a wedding, but he opposed it because he did not like the term of marriage.

'I just felt like we'll marry just to get divorced,' he continued.

'Don't be so negative. You guys have been living happily for more than two years. I know you two can go though everything together.'

'Thanks for listening to me, Bro. I feel a lot better.'

'You're welcome,' I smiled.

'So how are you and Mari?'

'We're fighting right, now.'

'Wow, that's new. I've never seen you and Mari in a fight before. What's it about?'

I sighed. 'I brought another crib, and she said to return it. I didn't want to.'

'Pfft! Ha ha ha! Oh God! Seriously, Adrien? That's ridiculous!'

'Oh, right? Like your's not.'

'Okay, Dude, I'm sorry. So what are you going to do?'

'I don't really know.'

'So you just made a fight with no meaning? You just want to tick her off?'

'I don't know. Probably.'

'That's a bold move to make with a pregnant woman, Bro. I think you should apologize.'

I thought of it for a second. 'You're right. Thanks, Nino.'

'You're very welcome.'

I checked the time, and it was almost the board meeting time. 'I have to go now. It's nice talk with you.'

'Yeah. See you soon, Bro.'

'See you soon.'


	79. Chapter 79

Marinette*

I talked with Alya. I really wished that they would get back together soon.

I told her about the fight with Adrien, and she was right. I had been very self-centered all these time. Adrien was very nice to me, yet I still tried to stop what he wanted to do.

I came home, and started baking a pound of butter cake with vanilla frosting, my recipe of course.

It was done two hours later, except one last touch, a sincere apology.

"I'm sorry," I wrote on the cake.

When I was just about to finish the last letter, Adrien got home. I quickly pushed the kitchen door close and bet he heard the slam.

'Hey, Princess,' he said from the other side of the door. 'I know you're still mad about what happen, but..'

I got the cake done and opened the door, presenting the cake.

'I'm sorry,' we said in chorus.

'What are you sorry for?' I asked.

'Er... For getting into your nerve with no reason?' Adrien answered with doubt in his voice. 'What are you sorry for?'

'For being very self-centered all these time.'

'So.. Am I forgiven?'

'You are forgiven. Am I?'

'Kiss me, Mi'lady, and you'll be forgiven.'

'You sly cat!' I said, putting the cake on the table next to me.

I kissed him on his cheek.

'Says someone slyer,' he said, before pecking my lips. 'So what did you make for me?'

'Butter cake...'

We took our time enjoying each other's company and our fresh baked cake.

'Have I ever say that your puns are horrible? Like seriously?' I questioned.

'Many times, but I never believed you. I know you love them. I bet the baby will too.'

'Oh my God!' I shouted in panick and quickly stood up. I felt a movement in my stomach.

'Are you okay?' Adrien paced next to me, supporting my back with his hand.

'He moved,' I looked at him suprised. 'He just moved!'

'You mean the baby?'

I nodded.

'You can say it was just my delusion, but I assure you that this must be a sign.'

'What sign?'

'Believe me, he loves my pun,' he said with his goofy smile.

'For real, Adrien? This is the first time he moved, and you made a joke.'

'When am I not for real, Purr-incess?'

He moved again, but I did not say anything. I should had kept it quiet, so he did not know that most of the time the baby moved when he said a pun.

I did not really want to admit it. Not really.


	80. Chapter 80

Marinette*

A Year Later

I was currently working as a designer at Ageste. Adrien and I splitted our working days. He works on the odd days of the month, and I worked on the even days. Therefore, there was someone with our baby everyday, and we went out together on weekends.

Today was my day working, so it was Adrien's turn to look after our son. He was born at the predicted date, healthy and well. Right now, he was nine month old which means he could be walking any moment, and we always had our phones ready to record the memorable moment. Technically, it would be the baby's phone because Adrien bought a new phone with sole purpose to take pictures and videos, and doctor appointments for the baby.

Speaking of the devil, Adrien called me. I accepted the call.

'Marinette!' Adrien exclaimed though the phone. 'I think Hugo is going to take his first steps!'

'What?! Why today? Wait for me! I'll get home as fast as I could! Don't start yet!'

I left the building and started driving with the speakers on.

'How will I stop him from taking his first steps?! He's standing up!'

'I don't know, dammit! Do what ever you can! I'll be home in five minutes!'

Just before I hung up because I was a block away from home, I heard Hugo cried.

'What happened just now?'

'I don't know! You told me not to let him walk just yet! He was standing up, so I pushed him down!'

'Oh my God, Adrien! Why did you do that?!' I quickly parked the car and dashed to the door.

I busted in and saw him with Hugo sitting on the ground.

'Where's the phone?' I questioned him, as I kneeling to comfort Hugo.

'Recording,' he replied.

'It's okay, my Little Boy. It's okay. Let Mama help you stand up, okay?' I calmed him down, and put him back on his tiny feet.

We watched him as he took his first small step and then another in silence and huge smiles on our faces.

I caught him when he was going to fall down. 'Oh my God! You did it!' I praised him with a proud smile, if I could even felt prouder.

'Now, come to Daddy,' said Adrien who was about half a meter away from me.

Hugo took a first few slow step, and then a few faster before he caught on Adrien's leg. Adrien smiled, sat down, and lifted Hugo up, playing with him. 'Look at you! Yay! You did it!'

I did not know how life could be more perfect without them.

* * *

The End

 ***One-Shot requests are available as extras for this story.**


End file.
